Naruto Chronicles
by Izanagi - no - Ookami
Summary: Kisah jinchuuriki Nanabi dan Kyuubi, Fuu dan Naruto serta Haku untuk mencari perdamaian dibantu oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki dan menghancurkan lingkaran kebencian di dunia Shinobi. Smart!Naru, Kenjutsu!Naru, Suiton!Naru, Hyouton!Naru(Shippuden Arc)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ada seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah penduduk di desa Konohagakure. Dia tidak mengerti tentang penduduk desa ini, kenapa mereka selalu memusuhinya, mencoba membunuhnya, atau menyerangku dan selalu saja mereka memanggilku monster, dia akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya adalah wadah dari Kyuubi no Yoko yang menyerang desa bertahun-tahun silam, jadi dia merasa maklum kalau dirinya dipanggil monster. Kemudian dia teringat kejadian waktu itu saat dia bertemu 2 penyelamatnya

-Flashback-

"Cepattt, kejar monster itu" Teriak salah satu penduduk yang mengejarnya

'Kuso, aku harus cepat. Atau aku akan diserang habis-habisan' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat sebuah jalan dan berlari kearah sana. Dia pun terkejut saat menyadari kalau jalan itu adalah jalan buntu. Kemudian dia pun membatin dengan kesal 'Kuso, sial sekali nasibku hari ini'

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi monster kecil" Ucap salah seorang Shinobi yang ternyata ikut serta dalam penyerbuanku, sambil membawa sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya

Dia yang sudah tidak tahan dengan hinaan mereka, kemudian membalas dengan tegas "Kalian selalu mengataiku monster… Kalian yang monster, kalian bisanya Cuma menyerang anak kecil hah. Dan perlu kalian ingat. Aku bukan monster, aku UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan suara juga monster, aku memanggilmu monster karena kau telah membuat desa ini kehilangan banyak orang, termasuk Yondaime-sama" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia bersiap menusukkan kunainya kearahnya dan berkata "MATILAH!"

Karena terlalu takut, dia pun menutup matanya dan membatin 'Apa ini akhir dari hidupku, maafkan aku jiji. Karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu'

"HENTIKAAANNN!" Teriak seseorang yang asing ditelingaku, saat aku membuka mata ternyata Shinobi itu menghentikan serangannya. Dan aku melihat seseorang dengan seorang gadis seumuranku, kemudian dia berkata dengan tajam "Jadi ini yang bisa Shinobi Konoha lakukan, melukai bocah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Menyedihkan"

"Diam kau, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Ucap Shinobi itu sambil mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya

"Fuu, tunggu disini" Ucap orang yang tadi sudah menyelamatkanku

"Baik otou-san" Balas perempuan disampingnya yang ternyata adalah putrinya, kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya

Slasssshhhh

Bola api itu pun terbelah menjadi dua, kemudian Shinobi yang membuat jutsu tadi kaget pun membatin 'Ba..Bagaimana bisa?'

"Sugoii" Ucapk Naruto saat melihat aksi pria pembawa pedang itu

Kemudian ada salah satu warga yang berteriak "KENAPA KAU MEMBANTU MONSTER INI!"

Pria itu pun membalas dengan santai "Monster yang kau bilang tadi adalah seorang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Malah seseorang yang kalian sebut monster adalah diri kalian sendiri, karena telah menyerang bocah tidak bersalah. Cam-kan itu baik-baik". Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan serius dan berkata "Hei bocah, kau ikut denganku ke kantor Hokage-sama"

"Hai, Jii-san" Balasnya, kemudian dia pergi bersama pria itu dan anaknya yang bernama Fuu itu

Kemudian mereka pergi ke kantor Hokage, tapi sebelum itu mereka harus menunggu lama karena dia sedang ada urusan penting. Naruto yang melihat itu bersumpah dalam hati, kalau itu dikarenakan buku Icha-Icha miliknya, dia benar-benar akan membakar buku itu. Kemudian mereka pun masuk kedalam kantor Hokage setelah urusan si Hokage selesai. Tapi sepertinya Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi kenal dengan orang ini

"Kau!" Teriak Hokage-jiji sambil menunjuk pria itu

"Yo! Hokage-sama. Aku sudah kembali dari tugas" Balas pria itu

"Baguslah kalau begitu Reiji. Jadi gadis disebelahmu siapa?" Tanya Hiruzen

'Jadi namanya Reiji-jiisan toh' Batin Naruto saat mengetahui nama penyelamatnya

"Oh, dia putriku Fuu yang aku titipkan di Takigakure waktu itu" Jawab Reiji dengan nada kesal

"Kenapa kau marah seperti itu Reiji?" Tanya Hiruzen

"Orang-orang Takigakure itu kurang ajar. Kau tahu Nanabi menyerang Takigakure, dan mereka menyegelnya kedalam putriku membuatnya menjadi Jinchuuriki Nanabi dan mereka memperlakukan putriku seperti sampah" Jawab Reiji dengan emosi

Naruto pun melihat Fuu dan membatin 'Dia sama denganku'

Kemudian setelah Reiji mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya dan berkata "Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kejadian itu sudah terjadi"

"Itu benar, penyesalan selalu dating terlambat" Balas Hiruzen, kemudian dia menunjukku dan Naruto "Dan kau sudah bertemu Naruto-kun. Dia juga adalah Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi"

'Jadi dia sama dengan putriku'Batin Reiji, kemudian dia memanggil Naruto "Naruto"

"Ya, Reiji-jiisan" Balas Naruto

"Bisa aku titip putriku padamu" Ucap Reiji pada Naruto to the point

'Eeeh, menjaga gadis semanis Fuu-chan. Ini pasti mimpi' Batin Naruto, dan saat memikirkan itu wajahnya pun dipenuhi rona merah

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" Tanya Reiji-jiisan

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Fuu-chan, tapi ada syaratnya" Jawab Naruto, dan Fuu yang mendengar ucapan Naruto wajahnya pun merona kemerahan

"Apa itu?" Tanya Reiji yang penasaran dengan syarat yang diberikan Naruto

"Bisakah kau mengajarkanku teknik pedang seperti yang kau pakai?" Pinta Naruto

"Maksudmu Kenjutsu..." Ucap Reiji, kemudian dia pun mengganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto untuk memastikan "Souka, jadi apa tujuanmu ingin belajar Kenjutsu?"

"Kau ingin aku melindungi dan menjaga Fuu-chan kan, jadi aku ingin menjadi kuat supaya aku bisa menjaga Fuu-chan, ttebayo" Jawabnya dengan lantang

'Semangatnya sangat mirip Minato dan kata-kata terakhirnya hampir sama dengan kata Dattebane milik Kushina. Kalau begitu, aku akan melatih anakmu menjadi lebih kuat, Minato dan Kushina' Batin Reiji sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia membalas "Baik Naruto, mulai besok aku akan melatihmu Kenjutsu dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku sensei"

"Ha'i, sensei" Ucapnya dengan lantang

-Flashback End-

Dan kemudian inilah dia sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto sang calon shinobi dari Konohagakure sekaligus sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Penjaga dari Fuu yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Nanabi dan juga murid dari Reiji. Dia pun bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menjaga orang yang dia sayang. Dan dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 2: The Training

Chapter 2: The Training

Hari ini Naruto sangat bersemangat, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya dengan senseinya, Reiji. Tapi sebelum itu dia kesal sekali pada anak dari senseinya, Fuu yang seenaknya menyiramnya karena dia susah dibangunkan dan membuat bajunya basah semua. Tapi dia merasa kalau itu bukan salahnya sih, karena dia menyadari itu adalah salahnya yang memang susah sekali kalau dibangunkan dan juga dia tidak bisa marah pada Fuu karena dia terpesona setiap melihat Fuu apalagi saat dia melihat rambut green mintnya, senyumannya, dan wajahnya yang manis

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Tanya seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto dan ternyata itu adalah senseinya, Reiji

"Hwaaaa!" Teriak Naruto yang kaget dengan kehadiran Reiji yang tiba-tiba, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada cemberut "Hiee, jangan mengagetkanku sensei"

"Gomen, Naruto. Habisnya aku lihat kau melamun dan tersenyum sendiri kaya orang gila" Ucap Reiji dengan tampang tanpa dosanya yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas

'Kalau aku bilang aku sedang memikirkan putrinya. Fuu-chan. Dia bisa marah, dan aku akan dikebiri' Batin Naruto yang membayangkan Reiji akan mencincangnya dan disajikan jadi potongan-potongan kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak apa-apa sensei, ayo kita mulai latihannya"

"Hei, Naruto. Pertama aku ingin kau membuat Bunshin. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Reiji

"Tentu saja bisa, ttebayo" Ucapnya dengan lantang, kemudian dia membuat insou "_**Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Poooooffff/

Muncul satu bunshin Naruto, tapi bunshin itu terlihat seperti orang lemas dan tidak berenergi. Kemudian Reiji tertawa dan memukulnya "Hahahaha, apanya yang bisa"

"Urusai, sensei. Itu cuma kesalahan teknis" Bantahnya

"Itu karena kau tidak fokus untuk melakukan handseal dan menfokuskan chakramu ke bunshinmu, makanya seperti ini" Ucap Reiji, kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang "Lihat dan perhatikan, _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Poooooffff

Kemudian muncullah bunshin milik Reiji, tapi bunshinnya sangat sempurna dan tidak sepertiku. Kemudian Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata "Sugoii..."

"Sudahi pujianmu itu. Naruto, saat kau bisa menggunakan Bunshin dengan benar. Aku akan memberikan pedang ini, _**Uzushio no Ken**_. Pedang khusus milik klan Uzumaki. Bagaimana?" Tawar Reiji pada Naruto sambil menunjukkan pedang berwarna hitam dan bergagang merah

"Aku terima. Aku berjanji akan menguasai teknik ini dengan satu kali percobaan. Dan jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melatihku lagi. Jadi aku harus bisa ttebayo" Ucapnya dengan lantang sambil melihat mata milik Reiji-sensei dengan tajam

'Tekad anak ini sangat kuat, dia akan menjadi Shinobi yang berhasil seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya' Batin Reiji yang melihat semangat dari Naruto

"_**Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ Ucapku

Pooooffff

Muncullah bunshin milik Naruto yang benar-benar sempurna, tanpa cacat seperti miliknya yang tadi, kemudian dia berteriak "Yatta! Aku berhasil sensei"

'Dia melakukan _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ dalam satu kali percobaan. Padahal aku dengan dari Hiruzen-sama, pendidikan bocah ini selalu dikekang karena takut anak ini akan menjadi ninja. Sebab, mereka masih berpikiran, Naruto adalah monster rubah yang bersembunyi ditubuh manusia' Batin Reiji sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia melemparkan pedang _**Uzushio no Ken **_itu pada Naruto dan berkata "Sebagai janjiku, aku berikan pedang itu padamu. Jaga baik-baik dan gunakan untuk melindungi bukan melukai teman"

"Arigatou, sensei. Akan selalu kuingat kata-katamu" Ucapnya pada Reiji

"Naruto... Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk pelajaran Kenjutsu" Ucap Reiji

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai kalau begitu, ttebayo" Balasnya dengan bersemangat

"Perhatikan baik-baik" Ucap Reiji saat berada didekat suatu pohon besar, dia pun mengeluarkan pedang miliknya sendiri dan berkata "_**Konoha Suraisu**_!"

Crasssshhhh

"Sugoii..." Ucap Naruto saat melihat serangan dari Reiji yang membuat pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua

"Sekarang giliranmu. Tapi pilih pohon yang lebih kecil dari yang tadi, karena kekuatan seranganku dan seranganmu itu berbeda" Ucap Reiji sambil menunjuk pohon yang tidak sebesar tadi kepada Naruto

"Aku mengerti" Balasnya, setelah itu dia pergi ke pohon yang dipilihkan Reiji. Kemudian aku berkata "Aku akan melakukan suatu inovasi, _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Pooofff

Kemudian muncul satu bunshin disampingnya, kemudian dia berkata pada bunshinnya "Kau dikanan, aku dikiri"

"Siap, boss" Ucap bunshin Naruto itu, kemudian dia berpindah kesisi kanan pohon

Naruto pun bersiap di kiri, kemudian mereka berdua berteriak "_**De-Yuaru Konoha Suraisu**_!"

Crasssshhhh

Crasssshhhh

Sebenarnya Naruto paham kalau dia tidak bisa memotongnya tanpa bantuan bunshin, jadi dia membuat bunshin sehingga serangannya tadi bertambah kuat dan dia bisa memotong pohon itu, kemudian dia berkata "Yosh! Aku berhasil"

Booooofff

Bunshinnya pun hilang saat Naruto mulai melemah. Kemudian Reiji yang melihat itu pun membatin "Souka, jadi dia tahu kalau dia sendiri dia tidak bisa memotong pohon itu. Jadi dia membuat bunshin untuk membantu serangannya supaya menjadi lebih kuat. Dia cerdas sepertimu, Minato'

Groowwwllll

"Suara apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Reiji yang kaget saat mendengar suara aneh yang mengganggu latihan mereka

"Itu suara perutku Reiji-sensei, aku lapar" Jawabnya saat dia mendengar perutnya berbunyi karena lapar

"Ckckckckck, baru sebentar saja sudah kelaparan" Sindir Reiji yang melihat wajah Naruto terlihat kesal

Twiiitcch

Muncullah perempatan di kening Naruto karena kesal, kemudian dia berkata "Hei! Aku ini juga manusia, Reiji-sensei. Aku juga bisa kelaparan"

"Baiklah, tapi kita akan makan dimana?" Tanya Reiji

"Kita akan makan di Ichiraku Ramen, sensei. Hanya ditempat itulah aku bisa makan sesuatu" Jawabnya dengan nada murung

'Jadi karena kebencian mereka... Naruto sampai-sampai tidak bisa makan dimanapun kecuali di kedai ramen itu. Orang-orang Konoha sungguh keterlaluan sama seperti orang-orang di Takigakure' Batin Reiji sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal atas perilaku mereka kepada Naruto yang notabene-nya adalah anak Yondaime Hokage mereka sendiri. Kemudian dia berkata "Ayo Naruto... Kita pergi"

"Tunggu dulu otou-san" Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah anak dari Reiji, Fuu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Reiji pada putrinya

"Aku juga mau makan ramen ditempat itu. Bolehkan otou-san, Naruto-kun?" Pinta Fuu dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Fuu terlihat semakin manis di mata sapphire Uzumaki Naruto

"Tentu saja boleh. Apapun untuk Fuu-chan, ttebayo" Ucap Naruto dengan lantang

"Hmm, kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Reiji

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan ramen terenak dikota ini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian mereka pergi dari tempat latihan

Naruto, Fuu, dan Reiji pun pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen. Kemudian mereka memesan ramen jumbo, tapi hanya Naruto yang berbeda sendiri, karena dia telah memakan 10 mangkuk ramen. Kemudian saat dia memakan ramen ke-10, Reiji pun melihatnya dan berkata

"Naruto..." Ucap Reiji-sensei

"Ya, sensei" Balasnya sambil terus memakan ramennya

"Aku akan menerima misi dari Hokage-sama, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Jadi kau bisa menjaga putriku kan?" Tanya Reiji

"Tapi, sensei. Bagaimana dengan latihanku" Ucap Naruto yang merasa kecewa, bahwa senseiku akan pergi dan akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama

"Aku sudah menyiapkan scroll untukmu. Disana ada skill Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, dan juga teknik bunshin dari Nidaime Hokage, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Balasnya dengan nada santai

"Baiklah sensei, aku akan menjaga Fuu-chan dengan baik, ttebayo. Tapi kau harus kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja sensei'

'Tapi aku tidak yakin akan bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup atau tidak. Karena aku harus memata-matai Akatsuki, jaringan mata-mata milik Jiraiya-sama tidak bisa diharapkan begitu saja. Karena dia juga berfokus pada pencariannya pada Orochimaru' Batin Reiji, kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "Itu pasti Naruto"

Naruto pun selesai memakan ramennya, kemudian dia berkata "Uwooohh, kenyang sekali... Makasih Reiji-sensei"

"Sama-sama Naruto... Oh ya, aku dan Hokage-sama sudah memasukkanmu ke Akademi Ninja besok bersama Fuu. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Reiji

Kemudian dia melihat Reiji dan menjawab "Tentu saja mau. Ini pasti akan menarik, ttebayo"

"Baguslah, aku jadi bisa kenal dengan teman-teman sebayaku" Ucap Fuu dengan nada senang

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Ayo kita pergi dan latihan lagi" Ucap Reiji, kemudian dia berkata pada pemilik Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi "Hei, Teuchi. Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Baca saja sendiri, Reiji" Ucap Teuchi sambil memmberikan sebuah kertas pada Reiji-sensei

Reiji pun melihat kertas itu dan berteriak "Heee! Ma..Mahal sekali Teuchi"

"Lah, kan pesanan kalian memang banyak. Apalagi pesanan dia" Ucap Teuchi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang memang suka makan ramen dengan porsi banyak, kemudian Naruto pun terkekeh saambil memperlihatkan tampang watadosnya

"Baiklah, ini aku bayar" Ucap Reiji sambil memberikan sejumlah uang pada Teuchi. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan Fuu serta berkata "Ayo kita pergi"

Kemudian mereka pergi darisana dan pergi ke Higurashi Ninja Shop dan bertemu dengan pemiliknya yang ternyata adalah kenalan Reiji. Kemudian dia bilang akan membeli sejumlah perengkapan ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken serta dia ingin membelikan baju baru untuk Naruto sebagai pengganti bajunya yang menurut Reiji terlalu aneh

"Uwooh, teman lama. Sedang apa kau kesini, kau ingin bertemu denganku" Ucap pemilik toko alat ninja itu

"Tidak... Aku ingin membeli beberapa kunai, shuriken, 2 ninja pouch, dan aku ingin membeli baju baru untuk bocah itu" Balas Reiji sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Sensei, kenapa aku harus punya baju baru?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu, bajumu itu terlihat aneh. Warnanya terlalu cerah, kau bisa jadi incaran musuh kalau tetap memakai itu" Jawab Reiji

"Bah, tanpa baju ini pun aku masih diincar" Cibir Naruto

Bletaaakk

"Ittai, kenapa sensei menjitakku dengan keras?" Tanya Naruto yang kesakitan karena dijitak oleh Reiji

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri, sudah untung mau dibelikan baju baru malah protes lagi" Balas Reiji dengan nada marah

"Gomen, sensei" Ucap Naruto yang merasa bersalah pada Reiji

Pemilik toko ninja itu pun melihat Naruto dan membatin 'Itu kan bocah monster itu'

Naruto yang melihat tatapan itu pun berkata "Paman kenapa melihatku seperti itu... Apa paman sama seperti kebanyakan penduduk disini yang mengganggapku bocah monster. Aku itu bukan monster, aku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Bukan maksudku begtu. Ternyata yang difikirkan orang-orang itu salah" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka selalu takut melihat kau yang mereka pikir akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa seperti insiden Kyubi dulu jika kau tidak dibunuh. Tapi aku lihat kau adalah anak hiperaktif, ceria, dan pantang menyerah"

"Ya sama-sama jiisan" Balas Naruto, kemudian aku melihat Reiji dan berkata "Tapi aku boleh membuat desainnya sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja. Boleh kan Hakuto?" Tanya Reiji

"Tentu saja Reiji" Jawab pemilik toko itu yang bernama Hakuto, kemudian dia memberikan Naruto sebuah kertas dan pensil dan berkata "Silahkan Naruto-san"

"Arigatou jiisan" Balas Naruto saat menerima kertas dan pensil itu. Kemudian dia mulai menggambar desain untuk baju barunya, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai menggambar desainnya dan memberikannya ke Hakuto

"Gambarmu bagus Naruto-san" Ucap Hakuto

"Sama-sama jiisan, jadi begini. Bajunya berwarna hitam dan ditempat ini..." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan kotak disisi kanan dan kiri baju "Akan diberi warna orange... Dan nanti aku ingin jii-san memasang lambang klan Uzumaki dilengan kanan dan kiri, serta dibagian belakang. Bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa"Jawab Hakuto

"Oh ya, dan juga jiisan. Apa paman punya sarung pedang?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, ini dia" Jawabnya sambil memberikannya kepada Naruto, kemudian saat melihat Naruto memasukkan pedang miliknya yang dipegang Fuu kedalam sarungnya, dia pun berkata "Naruto-san, darimana kau mendapat pedang itu?"

"Dari Reiji-sensei, hehehe" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa

"Baka Reiji. Kau ini... Sudah tahu Naruto-san masih kecil sudah diberi pedang olehmu. Kau gila ya?" Tanya Hakuto dengan nada marah

"Hei Hakuto, apa bedanya kunai sama pedang. Toh dua-duanya sama-sama senjata, dan lagipula kita ini ninja jadi tidak apa-apa kan untuk berlatih menggunakan senjata. Aku juga sedang mengajarkan dia Kenjutsu" Jawab Reiji dengan nada santai

"Souka, kalau begitu ceritanya. Maaf sudah memarahimu" Ucap Hakuto

"Tidak apa-apa Hakuto, kita itu kan teman" Balas Reiji

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat baju untuk Naruto-san. Kalian bisa menungu disini" Ucap Hakuto

Kemudian Hakuto pun mulai membuat baju baruku dan kami menunggunya. Reiji melihat-lihat kunai, sedangkan Naruto selalu mengerjai Fuu supaya dia marah. Saat dia marah, dia pun mengejarnya dengan kecepatan monster yang Naruto kira dia dapat dari Nanabi. Naruto pun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang sudah babak belur dihajar Fuu, kemudian mereka kembali dan melihat Hakuto telah selesai dengan tugasnya

"Ah, Naruto-san. Kau sudah kembali. Coba pakai ini" Ucap Hakuto kemudian dia memberikan baju buatannya kepada Naruto

Naruto pun membuka baju jumpsuit orangenya yang dibilang aneh oleh Reiji, kemudian dia memakai baju itu dan berkata "Sugoiii... Baju ini pas dan nyaman dipakai, arigatou jiisan"

"Sama-sama Naruto-san" Balasnya, kemudian dia memberikan satu ninja pouch pada Naruto dan berkata "Nah Naruto-san, taruh ninja pouch ini di samping celanamu. Didalamnya sudah kumasukkan beberapa kunai, shuriken, dan tag peledak"

"Arigatou, jiisan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menaruh pouch itu kesamping celananya

"Dan ini untukmu Fuu-chan" Jawab Hakuto

"Arigatou jiisan" Ucap Fuu yang menerima ninja pouch itu dari Hakuto

"Ini bayaranmu Hakuto, maaf telah merepotkanmu" Ucap Reiji sambil memberikan sejumlah uang pada Hakuto

"Tidak apa-apa, apapun untuk teman lama" Balasnya, kemudian setelah mereka pergi dia pun membatin 'Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang hebat, Naruto-san dan Fuu-san'

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah dan berlatih Kenjutsu lagi sedangkan Fuu melatih teknik terbangnya yang didapatkannya dari Nanabi yang merupakan Bijuu berbentuk kumbang yang bisa terbang. Kemudian mereka pun istirahat setelah semakin lama berlatih dan hari juga sudah malam. Naruto dan Fuu pun tidur. Tapi sebelum dia tidur, Naruto melihat Reiji pergi dengan pakaian ninjanya. Kemudian Naruto memohon pada Kami-sama supaya dia menjaga dan melindungi Reiji dari marabahaya

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 3: Academy

Chapter 3: Academy

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Naruto bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan kemudian Fuu datang kekamarnya dan kemudian dia menangis karena melihat ayahnya, Reiji sudah pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Kemudian Naruto memberitahu Fuu, kalau dirinya melihat Reiji diam-diam pergi dan mulai menjalankan misinya. Naruto pun dan Fuu pun langsung bergegas pergi ke akademi setelah mandi dan sarapan, setelah beberapa saat berlari dengan cepat ke akademi, mereka pun sampai dan masuk kebangunan besar itu. Kemudian Naruto pun masuk dan dia melihat pintu sebuah kelas dan kemudian dia membukanya dengan pelan

"Permisi, apa ini kelas yang dibilang oleh Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih suka memanggil Hiruzen dengan kata jiji daripada Hokage-sama, tapi kalau dia bilang seperti itu nanti dia bisa dibilang tidak sopan

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian anak baru yang dibilang Hokage-sama?" Tanya seorang pengajar yang berada disana

"Ya, sensei. Kami anak baru yang direkomendasikan Hokage-sama" Jawab Fuu

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" Perintah guru pengajar itu

"Ha'i sensei" Balas Naruto dan Fuu bersamaan, kemudian mereka pun masuk kedalam kelas

"Perkenalkan namaku Iruka. Jadi silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian kepada teman-teman baru kalian" Perintah guru dikelas itu yang bernama Iruka

"Ha'i sensei" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat murid-murid dikelas itu dan dia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati 2 sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji juga merupakan salah satu murid disitu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaanku adalah menggoda Fuu-chan, memakan ramen, dan berlatih Kenjutsu dengan Reiji-sensei. Yang tidak kusuka adalah orang sombong dan egois, menunggu ramen matang selama 1 menit, dan pukulan Fuu-chan yang lumayan sakit. Hobiku berlatih dan membaca scroll pemberian senseiku dan impianku adalah menjadi Hokage dan pelindung bagi desa

Anak-anak disana melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Chouji melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum bangga, orang yang mempunyai rambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam melihat Naruto seperti dia adalah rival yang harus diperhatikan dan para gadis menatapknya seolah berkata 'Jelmaan Kyuubi itu berniat menjadi Hokage, jangan mimpi'

Pletakkk

"Ittaii, apa yang kau lakukan sih Fuu-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Fuu sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan sehabis dijitak dengan keras oleh Fuu-chan

"Sakit kan pukulanku, Naruto-kun...?" Tanya Fuu dengan nada setan yang membuat Naruto merinding disko

'Jangan-jangan dia marah karena perkataanku tadi' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Gomenasai, Fuu-chan"

Kemudian Iruka menunjuk Fuu dan berkata "Sekarang giliranmu, gadis berambut hijau green mint"

"Hmppphh" Ucap Fuu dengan nada cemberut karena panggilan dari Iruka, kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya "Perkenalkan namaku Fuu Yamasaki(AN: Yamasaki adalah klan guru Naruto, Reiji. Jadi Fuu memakai nama marganya). Kesukaanku berlatih terbang, memasak untuk Naruto-kun dan juga berjalan-jalan. Yan tidak kusuka adalah saat Naruto-kun mengataiku dan membuatku kesal. Hobiku membaca, memasak, dan berlatih. Impianku untuk menjadi Kunoichi yang bisa dibanggakan tou-sanku"

Orang-orang pun kagum dengan perkataan Fuu, tapi mereka yang sadar akan sesuatu pun membatin 'Berlatih terbang, orang macam apa dia'

"Baiklah Naruto kau duduk disebelah orang yang tertidur itu, kemudian Fuu kau duduk disebelah gadis yang bernama Hinata itu" Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk dua orang yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru, yang terkenal oleh Naruto sebagai ninja pemalas dan gadis pemalu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Ha'i sensei. Tenang saja, tukang tidur itu sahabatku" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkastik, Chouji yang mendengar itu pun tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia duduk disebelah Shikamaru dan berkata "Masih pemalas seperti biasa, eh Shika"

"Urusai Naruto, jangan ganggu tidurku" Balas Shikamaru yang mencoba tidur

"Tenang saja, aku juga ingin tidur. Aku masih ngantuk kau tahu" Ucap Naruto kemudian dia pun juga tertidur mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur disebelahnya

"Terserah kau saja" Balas Shikamaru

Iruka pun sedang sibuk mengajar sejarah tentang Konoha kepada anak-anak itu, tapi dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur pulas. Kemudian dia berteriak "NARUUTOOO!"

"Hm, ada apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah terbangun tapi masih menguap karena mengantuk

"Aku tahu kalau Shikamaru itu sudah lama bersifat seperti itu, tapi kau ini anak baru sudah berani tidur disaat aku mengajar. Kau tahu aku sedang mengajar tentang sejarah dibentuknya desa kita ini" Omelnya dengan nada kesal

"Oh, cuma itu" Balasku dengan nada santai, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada malas "Aku sudah tahu itu, Iruka-sensei"

"Emangnya kau tahu, pirang baka?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang menghina Naruto, dan terlihat Fuu yang tidak terima melihat orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang terpenting dalam dirinya dihina hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya tidak suka

"Cih... Jangan meremehkanku, nona pink. Aku tahu desa ini terbentuk setelah peperangan terus menerus antara klan Uchiha dan klan Senju yang mengakibatkan kematian adik dari pemimpin klan Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna di tangan adik dari pemimpin klan Senju, Senju Tobirama. Kemudian Uchiha Madara murka dan bertarung dengan Shodaime-sama, Senju Hashirama dan kemudian dimenangkan oleh pihak Shodaime-sama. Kemudian karena sudah muak melihat pertikaian klan Uchiha dan klan Senju yang terjadi secara terus menerus, Shodaime-sama dan Uchiha Madara membuat perjanjian damai dan membuat sebuah desa yang dinamakan Konohagakure no Sato. Kemudian Shodaime-sama dipilih menjadi Hokage pertama dan Nidaime-sama menjadi asistennya. Apa aku salah, Iruka-sensei?" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil menjelaskan sejarah Konoha pada gadis berambut pink yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu

"Itu benar Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu, bukannya kau tadi tidur dengan pulas?" Tanya Iruka-sensei

"Aku suka membaca buku dari perpustakaan dan mengetahui banyak hal. Karena aku tipe yang percaya bahwa membaca adalah hal yang bagus untuk belajar" Jawab Naruto dengan nada santai

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pembelajaran kita lagi, dan Naruto jangan kau berani coba-coba untuk tidur lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui pelajaran ini, tapi hormatilah aku sedikit" Ucap Iruka yang sepertinya ssedang menahan amarah karena perbuatan Naruto

"Ha'i sensei, gomen karena perbuatanku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi

-Time skip-

Naruto pun pergi dari akademi bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji dengan terburu-buru saat mendengar bel pulang akademi sudah dibunyikan, kemudian muncul pemuda stoic berambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha yang selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar

"Bertarunglah denganku, dobe" Balas Sasuke dengan nada menyebalkan

'Dobe... Dia pikir dia itu siapa, memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak takut walaupun dia Uchiha, tapi tahan emosimu Naruto. Dia tidak layak menerima perhatianmu' Batin Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia berbalik dan berkata "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Cari orang lain saja sana"

"Brengsek kau... _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!" Dia kemudian menyemburkan bola api besar kearahku

'Dia membuatku muak. _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_!' Batinku sambil membuat bunshin

Pooooffff

Muncullah satu bunshin Naruto disampingnya, kemudian aku dan bunshinku membuka scroll dari ninja pouch masing-masing, kemudian kami berkata "Kai!"

Dari gulungan itu keluarlah _**Uzushio no Ken**_ milik Naruto yang sudah disimpan untuk jaga-jaga, kalau ada masalah mendadak yang akan muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kemudian dia dan bunshinnya sama-sama mengeluarkan jutsu "_**De-Yuaru Konoha Suraisu**_!"

Crasssshhhh

Naruto dan bunshinnya pun membuat skill pamungkasku saat ini, _**De-Yuaru Konoha Suraisu**_. Dan jurus itu berhasil menebas bola api itu, dan membuat bola api itu menghilang

Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata "Kau rival yang menarik, Uzumaki Naruto". Kemudian dia mengeluarkan 5 kunai ditangan kiri dan 5 kunai ditangan kanan dan dia pun berkata "Tapi... Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Dia pun berniat melempar Naruto dengan kunai-kunai, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun dia sudah berusaha memberontak agar tubuhnya bisa dia kembalikan kembali . Kemudian Shikamaru pun muncul dan berkata "_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_, sukses"

"Arigatou Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto pada sahabatku yang super pemalas ini

"Ya, lagipula ini akan mendokusei kalau kalian menghancurkan jalan ini" Balasnya. Ya begitulah si tabiat asli si Shikamaru, yang selalu mengganggap semua hal itu merepotkan. Bahkan menikah saja, dia bilang merepotkan

"Lepaskan aku, Nara!" Teriak Sasuke yang berontak untuk dilepaskan

"Tidak, sebelum kau jelaskan. Apa alasanmu menyerang sahabatku" Tantang Shikamaru

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan rivalku" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin

"Rival, eh. Apa segitu inginnya kau membunuh kakakmu sampai kau mencoba semua kekuatan lawanmu, supaya kau bisa melawan kakakmu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Diam kau... Tahu apa kau tentang aku hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kasar

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi balas dendam itu tidak baik... Kau memang bisa membalas dendammu, tapi kau tidak pikir jika kau memilih dendam. Kau ingin menjadi kuat dan mencari kekuatan, walau menjadi missing-nin. Kemudian kau dikejar-kejar oleh pihak desa dan lalu kami terpaksa membunuhmu karena hal itu. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi? Kalau aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika akhirnya akan melukai teman-temanku termasuk kau" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lantang

"Cih, aku tidak butuh teman. Mereka hanya penghalangku untuk membunuh Itachi" Balas Sasuke

"Terserah kau, tapi... Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat kakakmu membunuh semua anggota klan?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke pun tertegun, kemudian dia mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Dia... Menangis"

"Coba kau pikir, untuk apa dia menangis kalau dia memang berniat menghabisi seluruh anggota klanmu. Seharusnya dia melakukannya tanpa penyesalan, aku rasa kakakmu terpaksa" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mencari tahu dia terpaksa atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan mencari tahu, serahkan saja kepadaku" Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman yang tulus pada Sasuke

"Arigatou Naruto" Ucap Sasuke

"Sama-sama... Oh ya, aku pulang dulu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Fuu-chan bisa menghabisiku jika aku terlambat, jaa ne" Ucapku Naruto, kemudian dia berlari kearah rumahnya karena takut jika terlambat maka tidak ada jatah makan sehari untuknya

'Hn, Shinobi seperti dia takut dengan perempuan. Memalukan' Batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto pergi dengan terburu-buru

'Sudah kubilang, perempuan itu mendokusei Naruto' Batin Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya, kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke rumah masing-masing

Aku pun pergi ke rumah yang disediakan oleh Reiji dan diomeli Fuu karena telat pulang. Tapi setelah Naruto memberitahukan, kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan dua sahabatnya, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Dia pun mulai mengerti, dan mulai memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 4: New Technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Chapter 4: New Technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto terlihat sangat senang sekali setelah memakan makanan buatan Fuu, kemudian setelah berterima kasih padanya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian dia mencoba tidur, tapi tidak bisa saat matanya tertuju pada scroll yang diberikan Reiji dan dia pun membacanya dan melihat teknik yang bernama _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_, ini kan jutsu yang dibuat oleh Nidaime Hokage" Ucap Naruto saat melihat nama jutsu discroll itu, kemudian dia membacanya dan berkata dengan nada tertarik "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ berarti adalah versi _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ yang lebih kuat dan jika dihilangkan maka skill dan ingatan yang dipelajari oleh si bunshin akan kembali ke yang asli, menarik. Aku bisa membantu Sasuke dengan jurus ini, kalau aku bisa membantunya"

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Naruto-kun... Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Fuu yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto

"zzzzzzzz" Naruto pun pura-pura tertidur, kemudian Fuu masuk kekamar Naruto. Saat Fuu melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang pura-pura tertidur, dia pun berkata "Saat tidur, kau terlihat lebih tampan. Naruto-kun"

Wajah Naruto pun hampir memerah dengan hebat, kemudian dia membatin dengan kesal 'Tahan Naruto... Jangan tunjukkan wajah memerahmu ke Fuu-chan, nanti dia tahu kalau kau belum tidur"

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu deh. Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun" Ucap Fuu, kemudian dia pergi dari kamar Naruto

Naruto pun bangun setelah dia pergi, kemudian dia menghusap keningnya yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan berkata "Fiuuh, hampir saja. Sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini dan berlatih disuatu tempat"

Kreekkk

Naruto pun membuka jendela dikamarnya, kemudian dia pergi kesebuah Training Ground. Saat sampai disana, dia terkejut saat mendapati ternyata sosok pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke yang sedang latihan melempar Shuriken. Kemudian aku berkata "Sedang apa kau disini, Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku biasa latihan disini bersama nii-sanku dulu" Jawabnya dengan nada sedih karena mengingat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi

"Souka, aku juga mau latihan disini" Ucap Naruto, sambil membuka scroll jurus _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

"Jurus apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Jawab Naruto

Mendengar itu, mata Sasuke pun melotot. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau serius bisa melakukannya, itu kan jutsu tingkat-B. Dan hanya Jounin yang bisa melakukannya"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, bagaimana kita bisa tahu" Balas Naruto, kemudian Sasuke menggangguk setuju. Kemudian Naruto membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Poooofff

Poooofff

Poooofff

Poooofff

Muncullah 4 Kage Bunshin didepan, belakang, sisi kanan, dan sisi kiri Naruto. Kemudian dia berteriak bangga "YOSH! Aku berhasil"

'Dia memang rival dan teman yang menarik' Batin Sasuke saat melihat aksi teman barunya, kemudian dia berkata "Kau hebat dobe, bisa melakukan jutsu itu dalam sekali coba"

"Sama-sama teme" Jawab Naruto, tapi kita tidak marah mendapat panggilan yang menurut orang-orang aneh tergolong aneh itu. Kemudian dia berkata pada Sasuke "Kau sudah pernah menjalankan Chakra Control Exercise, teme?"

"Belum dobe, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kalau kita bisa melakukan Chakra Control Exercise ini, maka reservasi chakra kita akan semakin bagus dan kita tidak perlu membuang-buang chakra" Jawab Naruto dengan memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke

"Menarik, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kita alirkan chakra dikaki kita, dan kita akan berjalan dipohon itu sampai puncaknya tanpa terjatuh. Tapi kesulitan ditahap ini kita harus memberi suplai chakra yang pas kekaki kita. Kalau sedikit maka kita akan langsung teerjatuh, kalau terlalu banyak pohonnya akan retak. Jadi harus pas" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku tidak perlu ikut" Balas Naruto

"Tapi kenapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan khusus _**Kage Bunshin**_. Yang katanya jika menghilang, ingatan yang dia dapat akan kembali ke aslinya. Jadi jika dia sudah menguasai Chakra Control Exercise, maka aku juga bisa" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke pun mulai berlatih chakra controlnya bersama dengan 4 Kage Bunshin milik Naruto, kemudian saat melihat ada salah satu bunshinnya yang berhasil, dia pun langsung menghilangkan bunshinnya. Ternyata benar saja, kepalanya terasa sangat pening saat ingatan bunshin itu masuk kedalam kepalanya. Kemudian Sasuke yang juga sudah berhasil pun menghampiri Naruto

"Kau baik-baik saja, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pening saat ingatan bunshin itu masuk ke kepalaku" Jawab Naruto

"Baguslah... Oh ya omong-omong mana pedangmu yang kau tunjukkan siang tadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Oh, pedang itu... Pedang itu aku sembunyikan, dan hanya aku keluarkan jika aku melawan musuh" Jawab Naruto

Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto, lalu dia berkata "Jadi... Kau baru bisa _**Kenjutsu**_?"

"Ya begitulah, dengan _**Ninjutsu**_ juga. Tapi aku belum mempelajari jutsu elemen" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan _**Taijutsu**_ milikku juga lumayan bagus, tapi kayaknya masih harus dipertajam lagi"

"Kalau _**Genjutsu**_?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu dia kelemahanku, _**Genjutsu**_" Jawab Naruto dengan tertawa kecil

"Ya begitulah, setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kita harus menjadi lebih kuat"

"Ya, dan melindungi orang yang kita sayangi" Balas Naruto

'Orang yang kita sayangi ya' Batinnya dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi... Aku tidak mempunyai orang yang kusayangi lagi. Tou-san, kaa-san, bahkan nii-sanku aku tidak tahu dia itu sebenarnya baik atau jahat"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku atau aku punya saudara atau tidak. Dan aku juga dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi... Kemudian muncullah Hokage-jiji yang selalu memperhatikanku, Teuchi-jiisan yang selalu memperbolehkan aku makan dikedai ramennya dan juga Shikamaru dan Chouji yang menjadi teman pertamaku. Kemudian aku bertemu sensei pertamaku, Reiji-sensei dan putrinya Fuu-chan. Aku senang sekali karena saat berada disisi mereka, aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang tidak pernah kudapat. Kemudian kau" Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba menahan tangis

"Aku... Kau mengganggapku teman. Tapi aku kan menyerangmu tadi siang, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu karena kau terlalu terselimuti dendam pada kakakmu, makanya itu kau tidak pernah mengganggaap semua yang ada didekatmu itu adalah teman. Kau mau kan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan tanganku kehadapannya

"Aku mau, teman" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian mereka berjabatan tangan dan resmi berteman

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto saat kami sudah melepaskan jabatan tangan kami

Pooofff

Sasuke yang melihat Nauto membuat bunshin pun bertanya kepadanya "Sedang apa kau membuat bunshin?"

"Aku ingin menyusup ke perpustakaan konoha ke bagian arsip rahasia Konoha. Kudengar disana ada file-file rahasia yang berkaitan tentang Konoha, siapa tahu kita bisa mencari tahu info tentang Itachi" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi disana banyak ANBU yang menjaga baka dobe, kau tidak bisa menerobos masuk kesana" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memperingatkan

"Serahkan padaku, ttebayo" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia segera membuat insou "_**Henge no Jutsu**_!"

Poooofff

Bunshin Naruto pun berubah bentuk menjadi burung kecil berwarna putih, kemudian dia segera memberi perintah pada bunshinnya itu "Kau cari info tentang Uchiha Itachi di bagian arsip Konoha. Setelah dapat, menghilanglah"

Burung henge dari bunshin Naruto itu pun pergi dengan cara terbang ke perpustakaan Konoha. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kau cerdas, dobe"

"Simpan pujianmu itu dulu, teme. Kita tunggu sampai dia bisa membuat informasi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang

-Skip time-

Naruto pun menunggu bunshinnya sambil melihat Sasuke berlajar jutsu katon miliknya, _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_. Dan dia sendiri juga berlatih mempertajam kekuatan serangan _**Konoha Suraisu **_miliknya tanpa bunshin. Jadi saat dia menyerang menggunakan bunshin, serangannya akan bertambah kuat berkali-kali lipat. Kemudian dia merasakan bunshinnya berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Itachi, tubuhnya yang belum siap menerima ingatan bunshinku sedikit oleng. Tapi ditangkap oleh Sasuke sebelum tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya jatuh ke tanah

"Naruto, daijobu ka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Sasuke "Bunshinku mendapat informasi tentang Itachi"

"Apa informasi yang diterima dari bunshinmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Nii-sanmu itu terpaksa membunuh anggota klanmu karena setelah Yondaime-sama meninggal, mereka berniat melakukan kudeta" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi kenapa Hokage-sama menyutujui hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan amarah yang memuncak

"Hokage-jiji menolak ini, Sasuke" Jawab Naruto dengan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi... Tetua desa, Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura menyutujui usul ketua ROOT, Shimura Danzo dengan Koto Amatsukami. Sehingga, mau tidak mau Itachi harus melakukan ini. Dengan syarat ada satu orang yang tidak akan dia bunuh, dan dia harus melindunginya"

"Dan itu aku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, tepat sekali" Jawab Naruto

"Dan apa itu Koto Amatsukami. Kenapa itu bisa mengendalikan orang, apa itu Genjutsu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti dengan jelas tentang ucapan Naruto

"Ya, itu adalah Genjutsu tingkat atas yang memungkinkan pengguna mengendalikan seseorang melalui pikirannya. Dan menurut buku yang aku baca, itu adalah teknik Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan pemiliknya adalah, Uchiha Shisui" Jawab Naruto

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa si Danzou itu mempunyai mata Shisui-nii? Bukannya Shisui-nii sudah mati" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku rasa dia ingin menggunakan Koto Amatsukami pada Danzou untuk mengendalikan dia, sehingga dia menolak rencana pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tapi dia gagal dan Danzou mencuri matanya, dan Shisui-san meminta nii-sanmu untuk menjaga Konoha dari bayangan, setelah melakukan itu. Itu ingatan yang didapat oleh Bunshinku" Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Kurang ajar! Akan aku habisi dia" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada marah, kemudian mata Sasuke pun berubah(AN: _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_milik Sasuke di anime dan manga Naruto)

'Mata itu bukannya _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_. Hebat juga, dia sudah membukanya' Batin Naruto saat melihat perubahan mata Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Tahan emosimu, teme. Kau belum kuat untuk melawan pemimpin ANBU ROOT seperti dia, meskipun kau sudah membuka _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ milikmu tapi tetap saja tubuhmu tidak kuat jika harus memakai mata itu. Kita harus berlatih menjadi lebih kuat dulu, dan jangan gunakan _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dulu. Gunakan _**Sharingan**_ 3 tomoe saja dulu"

"Baiklah, dobe. Aku sudah puas tentang info darimu, terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari kebenaran tentang Itachi" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia pulang kerumahnya

"Sama-sama, apapun untuk teman" Balas Naruto

Kemudian Naruto pun kembali ke rumahnya dan melihat Fuu yang sedang berada dikamarnya dengan raut muka yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Kemudian dia memarahi Naruto karena keluar malam-malam, tapi kemarahan Fuu menghilang karena dia bilang bahwa dirinya sedang latihan jurus baru dan juga membantu seorang teman

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 5: New Friend

Chapter 5: New Friend

Aku pun masuk ke Akademi dan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dia sudah mulai banyak tersenyum meskipun dia masih tidak meladeni fansgirlnya yang bejibun. Kemudian setelah pembelajaran dari Iruka-sensei selesai, aku pun menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan acara melamunnya

"Hoi, teme" Panggilku

"Ada apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau mau ikut aku serta Shikamaru dan Chouji berlatih tidak?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk Chouji dan Shikamaru

"Hn, boleh juga. Aku akan ikut denganmu" Jawabnya, kemudian aku pun beranjak pergi. Tapi dia menahan tanganku "Tunggu dobe"

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku saat melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat serius

"Hn, kau bilang kemarin aku sudah membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan tapi kau melarangku menggunakannya karena tubuhku masih kecil jadi tidak akan bisa menahan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharinganku. Alasanmu bukan cuma itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Memang bukan itu saja" Jawabku, kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Kalau kau terus menggunakan kekuatan khusus Mangekyou Sharingan, mata Sharinganmu akan kehilangan sinarnya. Dengan kata lain, kau akan buta

"Souka, jadi aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sharingan 3 tomoeku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya..." Jawabku singkat, kemudian aku berkata "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti" Balas Sasuke

Aku kembali kerumah dahulu untuk mengambil peralatan ninja yang kusimpan dirumah. Saat aku melihat dirumah, sepertinya Fuu-chan belum pulang dan pasti sedang berlatih atau bermain dengan Kunoichi yang lain. Aku akhirnya bebas untuk pergi tanpa meminta izinnya, kemudian aku pergi ketempat latihan biasa aku, Shikamaru dan Chouji berlatih. Dan disana aku juga melihat Sasuke yang sudah lelah menungguku

"Kau terlambat, dobe" Sindir Sasuke

"Maaf, aku harus kembali kerumah dan mengambil peralatan ninjaku" Balasku

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kalian bisa Tree Climbing Exercise kan?" Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga, kemudian mereka bertiga menggangguk pelan. Melihat itu, aku berkata dengan nada semangat "Yosh! Berarti saatnya untuk melakukan Water Walking Exercise"

"Water Walking Exercise, berarti kita harus berlatih berjalan diatas air ya?" Tanya Chouji yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya

"Sepertinya begitu, Chouji" Balas Shikamaru

"Hn, bagaimana caranya dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sama saja seperti Tree Climbing Exercise, kita harus memfokuskan chakra dikaki kita dengan pas. Jika lebih atau kurang, kita bisa terjatuh" Jawab Naruto, kemudian aku melanjutkan "Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan. Dattebayo"

"Hn" Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis

"Tentu saja" Balas Shikamaru dan Chouji

-Skip time-

"Ini lumayan melelahkan, dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang telah berhasil melakukan Water Walking Exercise ini

"Jadi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa kelelahan juga ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada menyindir

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir pun berkata "Hei, aku ini juga manusia dobe. Jadi aku juga bisa kelelahan"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kemudian aku berkata pada Shikamaru dan Chouji "Kau baik-baik saja, Shika, Chouji?"

"Ya, aku cuma kelelahan" Balas Shikamaru

"Aku juga sama disini" Balas Chouji yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya

Tidak jauh dari situ, ada ANBU yang memakai topeng Inu pun berkata dalam hati 'Anak dari Sensei memang hebat, dia sudah menguasai 2 basic Chakra Contol Exercise. Adik dari Itachi juga hebat, tapi aku harus pastikan dia cuma terpaku pada dendammnya ke Itachi"

Muncullah ANBU bertopeng Neko disebelahnya dengan Sunshin, kemudian dia berkata "Kau disini, Kakashi-senpai"

"Mau apa kau kesini, Yugao?" Tanya ANBU yang bernama Kakashi itu

"Aku hanya mencarimu, tidak bolehkah" Jawab ANBU bernama Yugao itu

"Akan merepotkan, jika Hayate-kun melihat kau terlalu dekat padaku" Ucap Kakashi dengan kasar

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkanku tentang Hayate, aku tau dia kekasihku tapi bisakah kau tidak menggangap kita tidak boleh berdekatan karena aku sudah terhubung oleh Hayate-kun" Balas Yugao

"Maaf, tapi tugasku untuk mengawasi putra senseiku sudah selesai" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia berkata "Sunshin no Jutsu!". Kakashi pun menghilang dari tempatnya semula

'Kau bodoh, Kakashi-senpai' Batin Yugao dan dibalik topeng Nekonya, jatuhlah buliran air mata yang membasahi pipinya, kemudian dia membatin 'Sampai kapan kau terus terpaku pada kematian Obito-san dan Rin-san, serta menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya'

Yugao pun pergi dengan cara melompati pohon-pohon didekatnya, kemudian Naruto merasakan sesuatu dan dia melihat pohon tempat Kakashi dan Yugao tadi berada dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian dia membatin 'Perasaan, aku merasakan chakra 2 orang disana'

"Ada apa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa, teme" Jawabku berbohong, kemudian aku membatin "Chakra itu adalah chakra yang dimiliki ANBU. Tapi ANBU yang dipimpin Hokage-jiji, atau ANBU ROOT milik Danzo'

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku tahu kau bohong dobe"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tunjukkan skill kita masing-masing" Ucapku

"Hn, menarik juga" Balas Sasuke

"Kau sangat mendokusei Naruto, tapi karena kau sahabatku. Tidak ada salahnya aku menunjukkan jurusku padamu" Balas Shikamaru

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari kalian" Balas Chouji yang sudah berhenti memakan keripik kentangnya, kemudian dia membuat Insou "Baika no Jutsu!"

"Hei, kau terlalu cepat Chouji. Kami belum bersiap-siap" Ucapku sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru

"Nikudan Sensha" Ucap Chouji, kemudian tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi bola dan mengincar Shikamaru

"Mendokusei, kau terlalu meremehkanku. Chouji" Ucap Shikamaru saat melihat serangan Chouji. Kemudian dia membuat insou "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya dan berhasil menahan pergerakan Chouji, meskipun sangat sulit. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses"

Melihat Chouji dan Shikamaru, semangatku pun terpacu dan aku membuat insou "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

POOF/

POOF/

POOF/

POOF/

"Sekarang akan kuperlihatkan taijutsuku" Ucapku dengan lantang, kemudian aku dan keempat bunshinku berlari kearahku

"Sial, tidak akan kubiarkan" Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian muncul bayangan yang berniat mengunci pergerakan kami tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, kemudian dia membatin 'Cih, aku terlalu meremehkan Naruto'

"U" Bunshinku menyerang bagian depan Shikamaru

DUAKK/

"ZU" Bunshinku menyerang bagian belakang Shikamaru

DUAKK/

"MAKI" Bunshinku disisi kanan dan kiri Shikamaru menendang Shikamaru keatas

DUAKK/

Aku pun melompat keatas Shikamaru dan berteriak "NARUTO RENDAN!"

DUAKK/

BLARRRR/

Shikamaru pun terjatuh kebawah dan timbullah lubang kecil karena perbuatanku, kemudian dia bangun dan berkata "Hosh, kau hebat Naruto"

"Tentu saja, ttebayo" Balasku dengan nada senang

"Kau melupakanku dobe" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian menyeringai dan berkata "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

BLARRRR/

Sasuke pun menyeringai karena dia berfikir telah berhasil mengalahkanku, kemudian dia melihat apinya menghilang dan melihat kayu yang gosong. Kemudian dia menggeram 'Cih, Kawarimi"

"Jangan pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku, teme" Ucapku dengan nada sedikit sombong

PLOKK/

PLOKK/

PLOKK/

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dari kejauhan, kemudian aku melihat seorang dengan wajah yang sangat arogan bersama anjing kecil diatas kepalanya kemudian dia berkata "Hebat juga kalian ternyata. Dan aku tidak menyangka, seorang Uchiha berlatih dengan 3 pecundang ini"

Aku pun marah, tapi Sasuke menghadangku dan berkata "Setidaknya mereka lebih pintar darimu, Inuzuka"

"Sombong sekali kau, Uchiha. Jangan pikir karena penggemarmu di akademi banyak, aku akan takut padamu" Ucap orang itu dengan nada arogan, kemudian dia berkata "Aku Inuzuka Kiba, tidak takut pada kalian semua"

Sasuke yang terlihat kesal ingin sekali menghajarnya, aku pun menahannya dan berkata "Tahan teme, orang seperti dia tidak layak untuk kita perhatikan"

"Sombong sekali kau, Tsuga!" Ucap Kiba dengan nada marah, kemudian dia berubah menjadi putaran tornado dan mengarah kearahku

"Baika no Jutsu!" Ucap Chouji, kemudian badannya menjadi besar dan menghentikan serangan Kiba dengan tangannya

Karena kekuatan Chouji lebih besar, Kiba pun terpental. Kiba pun melihat anjingnya dan berkata "Sudah saatnya Akamaru... Jujin Bunshin!"

POOF/

Anjing Kiba yang bernama Akamaru pun berubah menjadi klon yang sangat mirip dengan kiba. Kemudian Kiba pun berkata "Gatsuga!"

Kiba dan Akamaru pun berubah menjadi 2 putaran tornado yang mengarah ke diriku dan Chouji, melihat itu aku pun mengeluarkan 3 shuriken dari Ninja Pouchku, kemudian aku berkata "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shuriken itu berubah menjadi banyak dan mengarah ke Kiba yang masih menggunakan jutsunya, melihat itu Kiba pun membatin 'Kuso, aku tidak bisa menghindar'

CRASSHHH!

CRASSHHH!

CRASSHHH!

Putaran Gatsuga Kiba melemah dan shuriken-shuriken itu menancap dibebarapa bagian tubuh Kiba. Dia pun terlempar dan membatin 'Sial, kenapa bisa aku kalah darinya'

BUAKKK/

Chouji pun memukul Akamaru yang sedang menggunakan Gatsuga dengan sangat keras, dia pun berubah kembali menjadi Akamaru dan terlempar ke arah Kiba. Kemudian Shikamaru menahan dia dengan Kagemane no Jutsunya dan berkata "Kenapa kau mengganggu kami, kau bosan hidup ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menantang kalian bertarung" Jawab Kiba dengan nada lemah

"Cuma itu, alasan yang bodoh" Ucap Shikamaru dengan santai, dia pun melanjutkan "Kami hanya coba berlatih disini, dan kau datang dan mengacaukannya"

"Gomennasai" Balas Kiba dengan nada bersalah

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, jangan terlalu kasar padanya" Ucapku sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru, kemudian dia melepaskan ikatan Kagemane no Jutsu miliknya

"Jangan sok baik padaku" Ucap Kiba yang sudah bangkit kembali, kemudian dia membentuk pose seperti anjing yang sedang marah dan dia pun mengumpulkan chakra dikaki dan tangannya, kemudian dia berkata "Shikakyu no Jutsu"

CRASH/

Pipiku tergores karena serangan Kiba yang begitu cepat, kemudian aku berkata 'Cih, dia cepat sekali'

Kiba pun mendarat jauh dari hadapan kami dan berkata "Kau pikir aku akan kalah secepat itu. Hah, pecundang"

"Dobe..." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundakku, kemudian dia mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tomoenya dan berkata "Biar aku yang kalahkan dia"

"Jangan... Aku ingin buktikan, aku bukan pecundang" Balasku, kemudian aku membuat insou "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

BOOF/

BOOF/

BOOF/

BOOF/

BOOF/

Muncul ratusan bunshin didekatku, tapi itu tidak membuat Kiba gentar. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau pikir kau akan menang, cuma dengan bunshin"

Bunshin-bunshinku pun menyerang Kiba, tapi banyak yang berhasil dihancurkan oleh Kiba. Melihat Kiba lengah aku pun melakukan jurus taijutsuku

"U" Bunshinku memukul Kiba sampai terpental kebelakang

DUAKK/

"ZU" Bunshinku menendang Kiba yang terlempar dengan slidekick

DUAKK/

"MA" Dua bunshinku menendang Kiba sampai terlempar keatas

DUAKK/

"KI" Bunshinku melompat dan men-uppercut Kiba dengan kakinya

DUAKK/

Aku pun melakukan lompatan dibantu dengan bunshinku, kemudian aku bersalto dan berkata "NARUTO RENDAN!"

DUARRR/

BLARRR/

Kiba pun kutendang kebawah dan saat dia terjatuh kebawah terjadilah ledakan dan timbullah kawah kecil yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Shikamaru. Kemudian aku menghampiri badannya yang masih terlihat lemah

"Mau apa kau kesini, tidak puas kau sudah mengalahkanku" Ucap Kiba dengan nada kesal

"Aku cuma mau menolongmu" Ucapku, kemudian aku membantunya bangun dan memapahnya. Aku pun melihat ketiga temanku dan berkata "Teman-teman, aku antarkan dia pulang dulu ya"

"Hn, ya sudah. Aku juga mau pulang" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berjalan dengan santai kerumahnya

"Ayo kita pulang juga Chouji, karena latihan aku jadi tidak bisa bermain shogi dengan ayahku. Mendokusei" Balas Shikamaru, dan mereka pun turut pulang

Aku pun memapah dia pulang kerumahnya, ke compound milik klan Inuzuka. Kemudian dia menunjukkan rumahnya, saat dirumahnya kami pun didatangi oleh gadis yang kukira adalah kakaknya Kiba

"Kiba, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanya gadis itu saat melihat Kiba yang berada disebelahku dengan keadaan terluka. Sehabis itu dia pun melihatku dengan tajam dan berkata "Apa kau yang melakukan ini pada adikku, hah?"

"Ini, bukan salahnya Hana nee-san" Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia berkata "Ini karena salahku sendiri, aku terlalu meremehkannya dan mengajaknya bertarung. Ternyata dia lebih kuat dan aku kalah"

"Oh, jadi seperti itu" Balas kakak Kiba yang bernama Hana itu, kemudian dia melihatku dan berkata "Maaf, telah menuduhmu begitu saja. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto, Hana-san" Ucapku, kemudian aku menyerahkan Kiba ketangan kakaknya dan berkata "Oh, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya Kiba, Hana-san"

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dulu, Naruto-san?" Tanya Hana

"Tidak perlu Hana-san, dirumahku ada gadis galak yang tukang ngomel" Jawabku dengan nada ngeri jika membayangkan Fuu-chan yang sedang marah

"Lain kali kita latihan lagi seperti tadi Naruto" Ucap Kiba

"Tentu saja, Kiba" Balasku, aku pun pergi dari rumah Kiba

Hari pun telah sore, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Saat dirumah aku melihat Fuu-chan yang sedang menangis sambil memegang foto Reiji-sensei dan terus bergumam tentang jangan tinggalkan aku tou-san. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, dan apa yang terjadi pada Reiji-sensei

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 6: Sensei Death and Genin Exam

Chapter 6: Sensei Death and Genin Exam

Melihat Fuu-chan yang terus menangis dengan keras sambil memegang foto Reiji-sensei dan dirinya, membuat hatiku sakit. Aku pun menghampiri Fuu-chan yang sedang menangis, saat aku berada didekatnya dia pun memelukku dengan erat

"Hiks, Naruto-kun" Ucap Fuu-chan sambil terisak

"Hey Fuu-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku yang melihat Fuu-chan menangis

"Hiks, Naruto-kun. Tou-sanku..." Ucap Fuu-chan dengan nada lirih

"Tenang, Fuu-chan. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan Reiji-sensei?" Tanyaku dengan nada cemas

"Tou-sanku meninggal Naruto-kun" Jawab Fuu-chan, kemudian tangisannya semakin keras

Aku pun syok mendengar kabar ini saat mendengar guru yang kuanggap ayahku sendiri sudah meninggal dunia, kemudian tidak terasa air mataku juga menetes dari wajah tan milikku

GREBB/

Aku pun mengencangkan pelukanku pada Fuu-chan, kemudian dia kaget dan berkata "Naruto-kun..."

"Tenanglah, Fuu-chan. Aku ada disini untuk menemani dan menjagamu, aku sudah diminta tolong oleh Reiji-sensei bukan" Ucapku, kemudian aku menggunakan tanganku yang sudah melepas pelukan pada Fuu-chan dan menghapus air mataku dan Fuu-chan

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Ucap Fuu yang kembali memelukku dengan erat

"Sama-sama, Fuu-chan. Sama-sama" Gumamku

Setelah itu, aku pun membawa Fuu-chan ke kamarnya. Tapi saat melihat dia masih sedih dan tidak bisa tidur, aku pun menemani dirinya dan tidur disebelahnya. Setelah beberapa jam, hari pun berubah menjadi pagi hari dan Fuu-chan sudah menungguku dengan baju berwarna hitam

"Naruto-kun, kau mandilah. Aku akan menunggumu di depan" Ucap Fuu-chan, aku pun menggangguk pelan

Aku pun bergegas mandi, setelah itu aku pun memakai baju hitamku untuk melihat jenazah dari senseiku itu. Aku pun bertemu Fuu-chan yang sedang bersama Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Kemudian aku berkata "Ayo kita pergi"

Aku pun membiarkan Fuu-chan berangkat duluan, kemudian Sasuke menepuk pundakku dan bertanya "Sebenarnya, siapa yang meninggal dobe. Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Dia itu sensei pertamaku, dan juga tou-san dari Fuu-chan" Jawabku sambil mengusap air mataku yang merembes keluar dari mataku

"Aku turut berdukua, dobe" Ucap Sasuke

"Arigatou, teme" Balasku sambil tersenyum kecil

"Tabahlah Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya" Ucap Chouji, dan istimewanya. Dia tidak memakan keripik kentangnya sama sekali hari ini

Aku pun sampai dipemakaman dan melihat makam dengan nama Reiji-sensei diatasnya, kemudian Hokage-jiji mulai berpidato "Hari ini, kita kembali kehilangan ninja berbakat didesa kita. Dia adalah ninja spesialis Kenjutsu, Reiji Hamasaki dan juga mantan anggota dari ANBU. Dia meninggal dengan hormat saat menjalankan misi pengintaian dan meninggalkan anak perempuannya yang bernama Fuu Hamasaki dan muridnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Mari kita berdoa sejenak, supaya arwah dari Reiji Hamasaki diterima dan dosa-dosanya diampuni oleh Kami-sama"

Mereka pun mengheningkan cipta dan berdoa untuk guruku, kemudian mereka memberikan bunga sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Reiji-sensei. Setelah itu semuanya pulang kerumahnya kecuali aku yang masih melihat makam Reiji-sensei dengan muram sampai malam, setelah itu Iruka-sensei menghampiriku

"Naruto, kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam" Tanya Iruka-sensei sambil menepuk pundakku

"Tidak sensei. Aku masih mau disini" Balasku, kemudian aku menangis dan berkata "Kenapa hidup ini, tidak adil sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka-sensei yang sedikit kaget

"Iruka-sensei... Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Reiji-sensei, hidupku bagaikan neraka. Aku selalu dianggap sebagai monster Kyuubi, padahal aku hanyalah wadah untuk menyimpan Kyuubi supaya dia tidak mengamuk. Para penduduk selalu menghajarku, mencoba membunuhku, dan selalu memberikan harga yang tinggi setiap aku masuk ke kedai atau toko manapun, sehingga aku hanya bisa makan diramen Ichiraku. Banyak orang tua yang melarang aku bermain dengan anak mereka, kecuali paman Shikaku, paman Inoichi, dan bibi Tsume. Dan aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, tapi setelah bertemu dia aku merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarga. KENAPA KAMI-SAMA BEGITU JAHAT PADAKU, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Teriakku pada Iruka-sensei

"Cukup Naruto" Ucap Iruka-sensei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu Naruto, aku sama denganmu"

"Maksudmu, Iruka-sensei?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung pada Iruka-sensei

"Kau tahu, aku juga sedih saat ibu dan ayahku meninggal karena penyerangan Kyuubi ke Konoha" Jawabnya. Aku yang mendengarnya pun berusaha menjauh dari Iruka-sensei, tapi dia menahanku dan berkata "Kenapa kau pergi, Naruto?"

"Aku takut, Iruka-sensei menbenciku. Kau dengar kan, aku adalah wadah bagi monster Kyuubi" Balasku

Dia pun mengusap-ngusap rambutku dan berkata "Aku tidak marah padamu kok. Lagipula yang kubenci itu Kyuubi, bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Calon Shinobi di Konohagakure. Kau pernah ingat ucapanku tentang kunai itu adalah senjata untuk membunuh, tapi yang bisa disalahkan adalah orang yang memakainya bukan kunainya"

"Ya kau benar sensei. Arigatou" Ucapku, kemudian aku memeluk Iruka-sensei

GREBB/

"Sama-sama" Balas Iruka-sensei, kemudian dia berkata "Apa ada yang dikatakan gurumu sebelum dia meninggal?"

"Ya, dia bilang. Aku harus menjaga putrinya, Fuu-chan" Jawabku

"Kalau begitu, jalankan amanah dari gurumu baik-baik" Ucap Iruka-sensei, kemudian dia berbalik arah dan berkata "Naruto, ingat. Besok ujian kelulusan diakademi. Jangan terlambat

Aku pun menggangguk dan kembali kerumahku dan melihatku Fuu-chan yang sudah tenang dan tertidur dengan pulas, aku pun pergi ke kamarku dan tidur dengan pulas. Didalam tidurku, aku pun bermimpi bertemu Reiji-sensei dan dia berpesan untuk menjaga Fuu-chan dan memberiku semangat supaya bisa menjalankan ujian Genin dengan baik. Setelah itu, aku pun bangun dan bersiap ke akademi dan melihat Fuu-chan dengan pakaian casualnya

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Fuu-chan

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi" Jawabku dengan santai, kemudian kami pergi ke akademi

Saat sampai diakademi, aku pun disapa oleh Sasuke "Ohayou, dobe"

"Ohayou, teme" Balasku

"Dasar tidak sopan, berani sekali kau memanggil Sasuke-kun teme" Ucap 2 kunoichi dengan nada marah yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino

Aku pun tidak mengurusi mereka dan berbisik pada Sasuke "Fangirlmu menjijikkan teme"

"Kau tahu, aku juga sebal pada mereka" Balas Sasuke

Iruka-sensei pun masuk dan berkata "Kalian semua, apa sudah siap untuk ujian Genin?"

"Tentu saja" Balas para siswa bersamaan

-Skip time-

Aku pun dan teman-temanku menunggu giliran nama kami dipanggil, dan banyak sekali yang menunjukkan skill yang hebat. Ada anggota dari klan Aburame, yang tidak ikut melempar Shuriken. Sukses dalam Kawarimi, Bunshin, dan Henge. Serta dia mengeluarkan skill serangga khas klan Aburame. Ada Ino yang menyebalkan tadi menggunakan skill Shintensin no Jutsu. Ada anggota klan Hyuga yang kurasa bernama Hinata menggunakan jurus Juken. Ada Sakura yang mengeluarkan skill innernya, weird. Kemudian nama Kiba pun dipanggil

"Doakan aku Naruto" Ucap Kiba

"Semoga sukses, Kiba" Balasku

"Baiklah..." Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantung tas ninjanya dan melemparnya

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

'Sial, cuma 6 yang berhasil mengenai sasaran' Batin Kiba yang kesal karena hasil melempar Shurikennya

Kemudian dia berhasil melakukan Kawarimi, dan Iruka-sensei berkata "Bagus, Kiba. Coba gunakan jutsu Henge"

"Baik, Iruka-sensei" Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia membuat insou "Henge no Jutsu!"

POOF/

Kiba pun berubah ke bentuk Iruka-sensei dalam bentuk sempurna, kemudian Iruka-sensei berkata "Bagus, sekarang Bunshin no Jutsu"

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ucap Kiba

POOF/

Muncullah bunshin Kiba disampingnya, kemudian Iruka-sensei berkata "Sekarang gunakan jutsu milikmu"

"Itu gampang, Iruka-sensei. Tsuga!" Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia berputar dan mengincar tanah yang jauh dari Iruka-sensei

DUARR/

"Bagaimana, Iruka-sensei" Ucap Kiba yang sudah menyelesaikan jutsunya

"Bagus" Balas Iruka-sensei, kemudian dia menulis nilai Kiba dicatatannya

Dia pun memanggil Shikamaru dan dia berhasil melempar 7 kunai dan 8 shuriken. Berhasil menggunakan Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge serta dia menggunakan Kagemane no Jutsu miliknya. Saat giliran Chouji, dia berhasil melempar 5 kunai dan 6 shuriken. Berhasil menggunakan Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge serta melakukan Baika no Jutsu. Fuu-chan berhasil melempar 8 kunai dan 8 shuriken. Berhasil melakukan Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge serta melakukan jutsu andalannya, Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu. Sasuke berhasil melempar 10 kunai dan 10 shuriken. Berhasil melakukan Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge, serta melakukan Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu dan membuat para fansgirlnya berteriak lebay dan membuat telingaku sakit. Kemudian tibalah giliran namaku dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei

"Semoga beruntung, dobe" Ucap Sasuke, sambil menepuk pundakku. Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji pun ikut menyemangatimu

"BERJUANGLAH, NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Fuu-chan dengan semangat

"Paling dia gagal" Ucap Ino dan Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun"

"Lihat saja nanti" Gumamku, kemudian aku mengeluarkan kunaiku dari kantung tas ninjaku

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

Aku pun berhasil melempar 10 kunai ke sasaran dengan tepat, kemudian Kiba yang melihat itu berkata "Bagus Naruto"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba, kemudian aku mengeluarkan 10 shuriken dari kantung tas ninjaku dan membatin 'Aku harus fokus'

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

TRANKK/

Aku pun berhasil melempar semua shuriken pas ke targetnya, Ino dan Sakura yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Tidak mungkin'

Aku pun menggunakan jurus Kawarimi, karena perintah Iruka-sensei. Kemudian dia berkata "Sekarang Bunshin, Naruto"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ucapku sambil membuat insou dan menggunakan jutsu andalanku

POOF/

"Bagaimana, Iruka-sensei?" Tanyaku saat aku berhasil membuat bunshinku

"Bagus, Naruto. Sekarang Henge" Jawab Iruka-sensei, kemudian dia membatin 'Dia sangat hebat, bisa menggunakan jutsu Rank-B'

"Baiklah, Henge no Jutsu!" Ucapku sambil membuat insou

BOOF/

Aku pun Henge menjadi Reiji-sensei, hal itu membuat Fuu-chan sedikit menangis. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum dan berkata 'Arigatou Naruto-kun, telah membuat diriku melihat wajah ayahku kembali'

"Sekarang tunjukkan jurus yang kau kuasai Naruto. Dan ujian ini akan selesai" Ucap Iruka-sensei sambil menepuk pundakku

Aku dan bunshinku pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membuat insou "Kai!"

POOF/

Keluarlah dua Sword of Whirlpool dari 2 gulunganku dan bunshinku, saat aku dan bunshinku memegang pedangku masing-masing. Sasuke pun melihatku dan membatin 'Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat pedang itu'

Aku dan bunshinku mengelilingi pohon dan kami mengeluarkan jutsu bersamaan "Dual Leaf Slice!"

CRASSHHH/

CRASSHHH/

CRASSHHH/

Pohon itu tertebang secara sempurna, dan semua yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Sugoiii...'

"Bagus, Naruto... Ujian sudah selesai, jadi kalian kembalilah kerumah masing-masing. Besok akan kuberitahu siapa yang lulus dan menjadi Rookie of the Year dan aku akan memberitahu kalian team Genin kalian" Ucap Iruka-sensei

Kami pun pulang dari akademi dan kami pun makan-makan di Ichiraku Ramen bersama Sasuke, Shikamaru, Fuu-chan, Chouji, dan Kiba. Setelah kami semua kenyang, kami pun kembali kerumah dan menunggu hasil ujian kami masing-masing

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 7: Team 7

Chapter 7: Team 7

Aku, Sasuke, Fuu-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba berangkat pagi sekali sebelum anak-anak yang lain masuk. Kemudian masuklah anak perempuan dari keluarga Hyuga yang bernama Hinata, seperti biasa setiap melihatku wajahnya seperti orang sakit dan Fuu-chan melihat dia dengan tajam, kemudian masuklah duo fansgirl Sasuke yaitu Ino dan Sakura, setelah kami semua duduk dengan rapi dan tanpa keberisikan. Iruka-sensei pun masuk ke kelas kami

"Ohayou, anak-anak" Sapa Iruka-sensei

"Ohayou sensei" Jawab kami bersamaan

"Oh ya, anak-anak. Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang lulus dari akademi dan resmi menjadi Genin" Ucap Iruka sensei. Seaat mendengar itu, kami pun merasa cemas dan gelisah karena takut tidak lulus. Iruka-sensei pun membaca suatu kertas dan berkata "Para siswa akademi Shinobi Konohagakure... SELAMAT KALIAN SEMUA LULUS!"

"Yosh, kita lulus Naruto" Ucap Kiba yang senang dengan berita ini, aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"Dan untuk Rookie of the Year, jatuh kepada..." Ucap Iruka-sensei, tapi dia memotong perkataannya ditengah-tengah. Aku tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya dengan gelar itu, sudah lulus saja sudah bagus. Kemudian dia melihatku dan Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke"

'Hn, sudah kuduga' Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia tos denganku

"Sensei, apa tidak salah?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak terima dengan hal ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau Sasuke-kun aku percaya, tapi kalau Naruto sulit dipercaya"

BRAKK/

Kiba pun menggebrak meja karena marah, kemudian dia berkata "Kau benci pada Naruto ya? Kenapa kau selalu meragukan kemampuannya, hah. Dia itu hebat seperti Sasuke karena dia berlatih dengan keras untuk jadi seperti ini"

"Cukup Kiba!" Bentakku. Kiba pun terdiam, kemudian aku berkata "Biarkan saja dia mau berkata apa, yang penting aku lulus kan"

"Cih, kau terlalu baik Naruto" Balas Kiba

"Haruno Sakura, kau dengar baik-baik. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai selisih nilai yang sama. Mereka berdua bisa melempar 10 kunai dan shuriken dengan sempurna. Sasuke juga bisa menggunakan Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge juga bisa melakukan Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu dengan sempurna. Sedangkan Naruto, meskipun belum bisa memakai ninjutsu dan hanya memakai kenjutsu, tapi Kage Bunshin no Jutsunya menutupi kekurangannya. Dan juga dia bisa menggunakan Kawarimi daan Henge dengan sempurna. Kau paham" Ucap Iruka-sensei dengan nada santai tapi menusuk ke arah Sakura

"Ha'i sensei" Balas Sakura yang kalah berdebat dengan Iruka-sensei

"Dan Kiba, dalam dunia ninja kau harus bisa menahan emosimu. Jadi kendalikan dirimu, karena orang yang gampang tersulut emosinya akan cepat dikalahkan" Ucap Iruka-sensei pada Kiba

"Gomen sensei" Balas Kiba

'Untuk Naruto, aku bangga padanya yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Mungkin hinaan dari penduduk dulu, dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Fuu dan tou-sannya sudah membuat batin Naruto lebih kuat' Batin Iruka-sensei sambil melihatku, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan berkata "Sudah saatnya untuk kalian mengetahui tim Genin kalian"

-Skip time-

Iruka-sensei pun membacakan nama anggota dari tim satu sampai tim enam. Setelah itu dia melihatku, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Melihat itu firasatku tidak enak, kalau sama Sasuke sih masih mending karena kerja tim kita sudah lumayan bagus. Tapi kalau sama Sakura juga, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Melihatku saja sudah dengan tatapan benci, apalagi kalau jadi anggota tim

"Baiklah... Tim 7 terdiri dari Haruno Sakura..." Ucap Iruka-sensei

'Aku harap aku satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun' Batin Sakura

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Lanjut Iruka-sensei

"Yatta, aku satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun. Rasakan itu, Ino-pig" Ejek Sakura pada Ino

'Sialnya diriku ini, satu tim sama seorang fansgirl' Batin Sasuke sambil melihatku, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kenapa gak sama dobe dan Fuu saja yang sudah jelas bisa bekerja sama sih'

Melihat reaksi Sasuke pun aku membatin 'Aku turut berduka teme'

"Jangan senang dulu forehead" Balas Ino yang mengejek Sakura, mendengar ejekan Ino aku pun tertawa dan dideathglare oleh Sakura

"Dan... Uzumaki Naruto" Lanjut Iruka-sensei dengan evil smirknya

Aku pun mendeathglare Iruka-sensei dan berkata "Iruka-sensei, kau tidak salah?"

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Iruka-sensei

"Masa aku dimasukkan dengan orang yang selalu membenciku. Kalau teme, aku masih terima sebab dia sahabatku dan aku bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi dengan dia..." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Sakura, kemudian aku melanjutkan "Aku tidak yakin bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"

"Tapi ini adalah keputusan dari Hokage-sama. Jadi aku minta maaf Naruto, kalau hasil ini tidak sesuai keinginanmu" Balas Iruka-sensei

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-sensei. Ini kan keputusan dari jiji sendiri, jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Ucapku pasrah, kemudian aku menatap Sasuke dan membatin 'Setidaknya ada Sasuke di tim ini'

"Oh ya dan Jounin pembimbing untuk tim 7 adalah Hatake Kakashi" Lanjut Iruka-sensei. Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun menggangguk mendengar perkataan Iruka-sensei

"Tim 8 terdiri dari... Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino" Ucap Iruka-sensei dan perkataannya itu membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji senang, tapi tidak dengan Ino

'Kenapa aku harus setim dengan mereka sih' Batin Ino saat melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Rasakan itu, Ino-pig. Aku yang setim dengan Sasuke-kun, bwee" Ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ino

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi Kunoichi hanya karena ingin mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, lebih baik kau mundur sebagai kunoichi" Sindirku sambil menatap Sakura

"APA KAU BILANG!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjukku

"Menjadi ninja itu berat, kalau kau cuma mengurusi kepentingan dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa terbunuh dengan cepat... Kau pikir menjadi ninja itu permainan..." Ucapku sambil menatap tajam Sakura, kemudian aku melanjutkan "Kalau kau ingin contoh... Apa kau lihat makam yang kau datangi kemarin hah. Itu adalah makam senseiku dan juga tou-san Fuu-chan, dia terbunuh dalam misi. Ninja hebat seperti dia saja bisa meninggal, apalagi kau yang kemampuannya masih dangkal. Maaf Iruka-sensei, aku keluar dulu". Aku pun keluar dari kelasku dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua mataku

'Naruto-kun...' Batin Fuu-chan yang sedih melihat keadaanku. Saat aku pergi, mereka pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanku kecuali Fuu-chan, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Fuu-chan kemudian berkata pada Iruka-sensei "Iruka-sensei, izinkan aku mencari Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah, Fuu. Aku izinkan" Balas Iruka-sensei

-Fuu POV-

Aku saat mendengar perkataan Naruto-kun merasakan kesedihan luar biasa dari manik biru dimatanya. Biasanya dia yang selalu menghiburku dan juga menyemangatiku. Tapi ternyata dia yang paling kehilangan tou-san daripada aku, aku mencari dia dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu. Aku pun melihatnya berada diatas patung batu Yondaime Hokage-sama, melihat itu aku pun segera menggunakan jutsu terbangku dan pergi mendekati Naruto-kun

"Disini kau rupanya, Naruto-kun" Ucapku saat melihat Naruto-kun yang sedang menangis sambil memegang Uzushio no Ken pemberian ayahku

"Kenapa kau disini, Fuu-chan. Harusnya kan kau diakademi" Balas Naruto-kun dengan nada hambar sambil menghapus air matamu

"Aku mencarimu tahu, dasar menyebalkan" Ucapku, kemudian aku mendarat dipatung Yondaime Hokaage-sama dan duduk disebelahnya

"Gomen" Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku

"Tidak apa-apa" Balasku

"Dia... Sakura tidak berhak menjadi ninja" Ucap Naruto-kun dengan nada kesal

"Ke..Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Naruto-kun? I..Ini seperti bukan dirimu" Balasku yang kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto-kun. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Naruto-berkata sangat tajam seperti ini

"Coba lihat sendiri... Dia itu pikir dunia ninja hanya permainan untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke tapi itu salah. Dunia ninja adalah dunia penuh pengorbanan, kita tak pernah tahu kapan kita akan mati saat memilih dunia ini. Buktinya, kau ingat cerita tentang anggota tim Yondaime-sama yang meninggal karena menolong anggota timnya yang sekarang menjadi calon senseiku yang meninggal dalam usia muda dan juga Reiji-sensei" Ucap Naruto-kun sambil menatap mataku, aku pun menggangguk karena tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto-kun yaitu Obito Uchiha. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia terus seperti ini, dia hanya akan menjadi beban dalam tim 7. Dan aku tidak mau ada anggota timku yang mati termasuk dia. Tapi kalau dia terus seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa"

Aku pun memeluk Naruto-kun dan berkata "Berikan dia kesempatan Naruto-kun, dia belum tahu asam garam dunia ninja seperti tou-sanku"

"Kau benar, aku akan memberi dia kesempatan Fuu-chan" Balas Naruto-kun

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Pasti jounin pembimbingmu sudah menunggumu" Ucapku dengan tersenyum manis

"Kau benar, ayo kita pergi" Balasnya dengan menunjukkan senyumannya yang membuat pipiku memanas

-Fuu POV End-

Fuu-chan memang gadis penyelamatku, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya yang telah menghiburku disaat perasaan hatiku sedang kalut karena kunoichi baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan dunia ninja yang penuh penderitaan dan penuh dengan rintangan kematian kapan saja. Aku dan Fuu-chan pun kembali ke akademi dan melihat Kiba, yang sedang bersama teman timnya, Shino dan Hinata serta sensei mereka

"Yo, Naruto. Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada sedikit khawatir padaku

"Yup, ini semua berkat Fuu-chan" Jawabku dengan sedikit merangkul Fuu-chan dan karena perbuatanku itu, kulit tan-nya pun memerah

"Kalian ini bersikap seperti kekasih saja" Sindir Kiba

"Apa yang kau bilang, KIBA!" Teriakku dan Fuu-chan, malu karena dibilang kekasih oleh Kiba

Kiba pun diam tapi dia menyeringai dalam hati, kemudian senseinya berkata pada Kiba "Kiba, siapa dua temanmu ini?"

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei... Gadis ini adalah Fuu dan laki-laki disebelahnya itu sahabatku serta kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Kiba dengan tawa setannya

"KAMI BUKAN KEKASIH!" Teriakku dan Fuu-chan bersamaan, tapi sepertinya aku melihat ekspresi teman Kiba yang bernama Hinata jadi murung saat mendengar perkataan Kiba. Ada apa dengan dia, sebenarnya?

"Oh, kau itu murid genin dari Kakashi-kun ya? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu, ada Uchiha-san yang mencarimu. Dan Fuu, senseimu menunggu dikantor Hokage-sama" Ucap Kurenai-sensei

"Ha'i, sensei" Balasku dan Fuu, kemudian kami pun berpisah

Aku pun masuk kedalam kelasku dan meihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melihatku dan berkata "Kau terlambat, dobe"

"Gomen, teme" Balasku, aku pun melihat matanya dan berkata "Aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah difikirkan" Balas Sasuke

Sakura pun melihatku dan berkata "Ano, Naruto. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak bersikap seperti Kunoichi yang baik"

"Tidak masalah, yang penting setelah kejadian ini kau mau berubah. Aku marah padamu tadi bukan karena aku benci padamu, tapi aku ingin kau bisa menjadi ninja yang lebih baik. Jangan mau kalah dengan Ino"

"Arigatou Naruto" Balas Sakura, kemudian dia memelukku dan berkata "Aku akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat seperti yang kau bilang, Shannaro!"

"Itu bagus, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu dulu" Balasku

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu, masuklah pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker, serta hitai ate yang menutupi mata kirinya. Kemudian dia berkata "Apa kalian tim 7?"

"Ya, kami adalah tim 7" Balasku

"Temui aku diatap" Ucapnya, kemudian dia menghilang dengan menggunakan jutsu. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah Sunshin no Jutsu

"Jutsu apa tadi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Hebat sekali, diaa bisa menghilang dengan cepat" Ucap Sakura yang sangat kagum paada jutsu sensei kami

"Itu jutsu teleportasi, namanya Sunshin no Jutsu. Ayo kita ke atap untuk menemuinya" Perintahku. Kami pun pergi keatap dan melihat sensei kami disana

"Bagus, kalian sudah datang. Jadi bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, seperti nama, kesukaan, hobi, dan impian kalian" Ucap sensei kami

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai duluan, sensei" Balas Sakura

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi... Kesukaanku kalian tidak perlu tahu, yang tidak kusuka juga kalian juga tidak perlu tahu. Hobiku lumayan banyak dan impianku, aku masih memikirkannya" Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan tampang watadosnya

'Perkenalan macaam apa itu' Batin kami bertiga

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu gadis pink" Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Namaku Haruno Sakura... Kesukaanku membaca buku dan bermain, yang tidak kusuka saat aku melihat aku terlihat lemah dihadapan teman-temanku. Hobiku membaca buku dan memasak dan impianku menjadi kunoichi yang hebat dan bisa diandalkan Konoha" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke dan aku

'Bagus, Sakura' Batinku saat mendengar perkataan Sakura

'Tenyata, pemikiranku tentang dia salah' Batin Kakashi-sensei, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Sekarang kau, bocah Uchiha"

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke... Kesukaanku adalah tomat dan berlatih dengan dobe, eh maksudku Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, yang tidak kusuka ada banyak. Hobiku berlatih dan juga belajar bersama dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dan impianku adalah menghidupkan kembali klan Uchiha dan membawa Itachi ke Konoha untuk menuntut keadilan" Ucap Sasuke

'Bukannya, dia dendam dengan nii-sannya. Kenapa dia ingin membawanya kembali ke Konoha, dan apa maksudnya menuntut keadilan' Batin Kakashi-sensei saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kemudian dia melihatku "Selanjutnya kau, rambut kuning"

'Seenaknya saja, dia memanggilku rambut kuning' Batinku saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi-sensei, kemudian aku membalas "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto... Kesukaanku berlatih dan membaca buku diperpustakaan Konoha serta ramen, yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang arogan dan sombong serta menunggu ramen matang selama 3 menit. Hobiku itu berlatih dengan kawan-kawanku, mengurus tanaman milikku, dan memakan ramen. Impianku adalah menjadi hokage yang akan melampaui hokage lainnya, dan menciptakan perdamaian. Dattebayo"

'Impiannya sama seperti Obito. Anakmu akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat, sensei" Batin Kakashi-sensei sambil mengeluarkan eye smilenya

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kalian istirahatlah. Besok aku akan memberikan test pada kalian" Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Tes apa... Bukannya kami sudah menjalani tes kelulusan Genin?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu hanya tes di Akademi... Tapi aku akan menjalankan tes yang sesunguhnya pada kalian. Tes ini sangat berat, jadi jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya kembali" Jawab Kakashi-sensei, kemudian dia menghilang dengan Sunshin

"Naruto... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke

"Kita bicarakan ini sambil makan, ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen dulu" Balasku

Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk makan dan sekalian mendiskusikan hal ini. Saat sampai, kami pun memesan 3 Miso Ramen tapi untukku ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Setelah pesanan kami datang, kami pun mulai mendiskusikan tes yang akan dilakukan Kakashi-sensei ke kami

"Jadi menurutmu, tes tentang apa ini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang memakan ramennya

"Aku kurang pasti... Tapi sepertinya tes ini untuk menguji kerja sama kita dalam tim" Jawabku

"Benar juga... Aku dan kau memang bisa bekerja sama dengan baik karena latihan kita setiap hari. Tapi Sakura, kita belum pernah bekerja sama dengan dia karena kita hanya bertemu saat menjadi anggota tim" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengerti alur pembicaraanku

"Kau benar, teme" Balasku, kemudian aku melihat Sakura dan berkata "Sakura, aku tahu aku dan Sasuke baru berkumpul denganmu saat kita tergabung dalam tim 7. Tapi kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kita kan?"

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Naruto, Sasuke-kun" Balas Sakura

"Nah... Kalau begini, kita sudah bisa tenang dan juga besok jangan lupa kalian sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat" Ucapku

"Ta..Tapi Naruto, bukannya sensei bilang kita tidak boleh sarapan" Balas Sakura

"Dia membodohi kita semua... Coba kalian pikir, kalau kita akan diberi ujian yang berat oleh dia tidak mungkin dia akan melarang kita sarapan. Karena kalau kita melakukannya, kita tidak akan punya cukup stamina untuk melakukan ujian" Ucapku dengan nada menjelaskan kepada Sakura

Mereka pun menggangguk setuju, kemudian aku memanggil Teuchi-jiisan "Teuchi-jiisan!"

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Teuchi-jiisan

Aku pun memberikan uang pada Teuchi-jiisan dan berkata "Ini uangnya. Aku membayar untukku, Sasuke, dan Sakura"

"Eh, itu tidak perlu Naruto. Aku bisa bayar sendiri kok" Ucap Sakura yang melihat Teuchi-jiisan mengambil uang pemberian Naruto

"Hn, Sakura benar dobe" Ucap Sasuke

"Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku pada kalian bertiga karena sudah menjadi anggota timku" Balasku, kemudian aku pergi. Sebelum pergi, aku pun berkata "Sampai ketemu besok, teme, Sakura

Aku pun kembali ke rumahku dan melihat Fuu-chan yang sedang membaca sambil menunggu masakan buatannya. Aku pun tersenyum melihat dia, karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang mengeluarkanku dari lingkaran kebencian pada warga Konoha dan selalu menemani diriku. Aku pun menghampiri dirinya yang sedang membaca disofa

"Tadaima, Fuu-chan" Sapaku

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun" Balas Fuu-chan, kemudian dia melihatku dan berkata "Bagaimana dengan tim-mu?"

"Menarik... Karena Sakura sudah bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama denganku dan Sasuke" Jawabku, kemudian aku bertanya "Kau sendiri?"

"Ehm, aku Genin special yang anggotanya hanya dua orang dan senseiku bernama Yugao Uzuki" Balasnya

"Hah, bukannya Yugao-san itu ANBU?" Tanyaku dengan nada kaget

"Kok, kau kaget begitu sih. Dia keluar dari kesatuan ANBU seperti senseimu, Hatake Kakashi kan" Jawab Fuu-chan

"Kau benar juga ya" Balasku, kemudian aku berkata "Dan siapa anggota timmu?"

"Namanya Natsumi Hiroda, dia Kunoichi yang hebat dalam Kenjutsu seperti tou-san dan kau" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum

'Fiuuh, untung anggota timnya perempuan' Batinku saat tahu teman satu tim Fuu-chan adalah perempuan

Fuu-chan yang melihat itu pun menggodaku "Ara, ara. Kau senang ya, kalau anggota timku itu perempuan? Kau cemburu kalau anggota timku laki-laki?"

'Kok dia bisa tahu sih' Batinku saat mendengar ucapannya yang membuat pipiku sedikit memerah, kemudian dia membantah "Urusai, itu bukan urusanmu"

'Dia lucu sekali kalau seperti ini fufufufu' Batin Fuu-chan dengan wajah menggoda

"Hei, kau sedang memasak ya. Kok aku mencium bau gosong sih" Ucapku

Dia pun kaget dan segera bergegas kebelakang, kemudian dia menangis ala anime dan berkata "Uwaaa! Masakanku gosong, aku enggak bisa masak buat Naruto-kun hari ini"

PUK/

Aku pun menepuk pundak Fuu-chan dan berkata "Kau masak lagi saja, Fuu-chan"

"Tapi sisa bahan masakannya cuma bisa buat untuk satu porsi" Balasnya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah makan ramen kok tadi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura" Ucapku

Dia pun memasak kembali untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah masakannya selesai, dia pun makan dengan lahap dan aku pun melihat dengan senyuman terpatri dibibirku. Aku dan Fuu-chan pun tidur dikamar masing-masing, dan sebelum tidur aku pun mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk tes dengan Kakashi-sensei besok. Yosh! Saatnya aku membuktikan pada Kakashi-sensei bahwa tim 7 pantas menjadi Shinobi di Konohagakure

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Naruto Chronicles

Author: Izanagi - no- Ookami

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Chapter 8: Ball Test

Chapter 8: Ball Test

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat sinar mentari pagi yang menyinari wajah tan-ku. Setelah bangun, aku pun mandi dan memakai bajuku(Baju Naruto di Shippuden). Aku tidak melihat Fuu-chan, dimana dia. Eh, aku menemukan sebuah surat dan disana tertulis tulisan Fuu-chan yang bilang dia sedang menjalankan tesnya dengan teman tim dan senseinya, sama sepertiku. Aku pun pergi ke Training Ground khusus untuk tim 7 dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura disitu

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Ucapku dengan nada bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa, dobe. Sensei kita juga belum datang" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada kesal

"Ternyata benar yang dibilang jiji, dia itu suka terlambat" Ucapku

Sakura terlihat marah dan berkata "Kalau kau tahu dia suka terlambat, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami"

"Sabar dulu, Sakura. Dengan dia belum datang, kita bisa mendiskusikan rencana untuk melawannya" Balasku

"Kau benar, dobe. Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kita akan menyerang secara bekerja sama" Jawabku, kemudian aku melihat Sakura dan berkata "Dan Sakura, kau bisa menangkal Genjutsu kan?"

"Iya" Balas Sakura

"Bagus... Karena aku yakin, dia akan memakai Genjutsu untuk melawan kita" Ucapku dengan nada yakin

Setelah kami membicarakan rencana kami, Kakashi-sensei pun datang dengan Sunshin dan berkata "Maaf-maaf, saat jalan aku tadi aku melihat kucing hitam jadi aku memutar jalan. Saat memutar jalan, aku melihat nenek-nenek yang sedang butuh bantuan jadi aku membantunya. Setelah membantunya, aku malah terjebak di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"

'Alasan macam apa itu' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop saat mendengar alasan Kakashi-sensei

'Pasti dia habis membaca buku laknat itu' Batinku, kemudian aku berkata padanya "Jadi apa tesnya?"

"Kalian lihat bel ini" Ucap Kakashi-sensei, dan mengeluarkan dua bel dari kantungnya. Kami pun menggangguk, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian harus mencoba mengambil bel ini dariku sampai tengah hari. Kalian bisa memakai cara apapun, dan datanglah dengan niat membunuh jika ingin mendapatkannya"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa cuma ada 2 belnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Yang gagal mendapatkan bel ini duluan, akan aku kembalikan ke Akademi" Jawab Kakashi-sensei

'Fokus... Jangan terpengaruh ucapannya untuk bekerja sendiri-sendiri, lagipula mana ada tim yang cuma 2 orang kecuali tim Fuu yang merupakan Genin spesial' Batin Sakura

'Sepertiny dia tidak terpengaruh, bagus Sakura' Batinku saat melihat Sakura

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai" Ucap Kakashi-sensei, kemudian dia menghilang

"Semuanya, berpencar..." Perintahku

TAP/

TAP/

TAP/

Kami pun berpencar, kemudian aku melihat bel yang sepertinya sengaja dijatuhkan Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian aku pun membatin 'Kau pikir bisa membohongiku, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

POOF/

Muncul satu bunshin didekatku, kemudian aku memberinya perintah "Ambil lonceng itu..."

"Baik boss" Balas bunshinku

Kemudian bunshinku mendekati bel itu dan dia terjebak dengan jebakan buatan Kakashi-sensei 'Sudah kuduga'

'Aku tidak percaya, Naruto bisa terjebak jebakan seperti itu. Dasar bodoh' Batin Sakura yang melihat hal itu

Kakashi-sensei pun mendekatiku dan berkata "Aku pikir kau lebih kuat dari Sasuke, tapi kau mudah sekali terjebak"

'Kau yang mudah terjebak, sensei' Batinku, kemudian aku berkata "Katsu!"

DUARR/

Bunshinku pun meledak, tapi Kakashi-sensei melompat menjauh dan membatin 'Bunshin Daibakuha... Aku teerlalu meremehkannya'

Aku pun memberi isyarat pada Sakura, kemudian dia berkata "Aku mengerti". Dia pun melemparkan kunai yang diberikan tag peledak kedekat Kakashi-sensei

TRANKK/

Kunai itu pun menancap tepat kedekat posisi Kakashi-sensei, kemudian aku membatin 'Saatnya untuk ledakan, sensei"

BOOMM/

"Yosh! Kita berhasil Sakura" Ucapku saat melihat ledakan yang menimbulkan asap itu, kemudian saat asapnya menghilang aku mendecih karena melihat sebuah dinding batu yang berada didekat Kakashi-sensei 'Cih, dia menggunakan Doton: Doryuuheki'

"Itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku, anak-anak" Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang keluar dari persembunyiannya

Tidak disangka olehnya, dibelakangnya Sasuke sudah membuat insou dan melapalkan sebuah jutsu "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

BWOOSHH/

Tidak mau kalah, aku pun juga membuat insou dan memfokuskan udara ditubuhku dan mengeluarkan jutsu "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

BWOOSHHH/

'Cih, sial. Serangan dua arah' Batin Kakashi-sensei, kemudian dia melapalkan jutsu "Doton: Tajuu Doryuuheki!"

DUARR/

DUARR/

'Naruto dan Sasuke-kun memang luar biasa' Batin Sakura saat melihatku dan Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu

"Hebat, pengguna Fuuton dan juga Katon. Kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik nanti" Puji Kakashi-sensei

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian pergi dari sini dan buat strategi, aku akan menahannya dengan taijutsuku" Ucapku melalui wireless phone yang sebelumnya aku berikan pada mereka

-Flashback-

"Kalian pakai ini" Ucapku sambil memberikan Wireless Phone pada mereka berdua sebelum kami pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen

"Untuk apa ini, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

'Ini untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian supaya lebih mudah dan sensei tidak akan tahu" Jawabku

"Baiklah" Balas Sasuke, sambil menerima Wireless Phone itu

"Arigatou, Naruto" Balas Sakura saat menerima Wireless Phone itu

-Flashback End-

Mereka pun pergi dan aku menghadap Kakashi-sensei yang ternyata menaikkan hitai ate yang menutupi mata kanannya yang ternyata adalah Sharingan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Oh ya, aku lupa dia mendapatkan itu dari Uchiha Obito saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga

"Kalian hebat, bisa membuatku serius" Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Baiklah, Ryuuken!" Ucapku, kemudian tanganku mengeluarkan energi merah yang berbentuk kepala naga

'Teknik apa itu?' Batin Kakashi-sensei saat melihat teknikku

"Ini adalah Ryuuken... Teknik taijutsu buatanku" Ucapku, kemudian aku berlari kearah Kakashi-sensei dan

DUARR/

Aku pun memukul tanah tempatnya berdiri sampai hancur, tapi dia bisa menghindar karena bisa membaca gerakanku dengan Sharingan. Dia pun melihatku dan berkata "Kau, cepat juga ya, Naruto?"

"Biasa saja, Ryuuken Hijutsu: Ryuu no Hoko!" Ucapku, kemudian kepala naga yang berada ditangannku membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan laser berwarna merah

"Sial, Katon: Endan!" Ucap Kakashi-sensei, kemudian dia mengeluarkan proyektil api dari mulutnya

DUARR/

Aku pun tidak melihat Kakashi-sensei, ternyata dia menjebakku dengan jebakan tali yang bersiap mengikatku "Kuso..."

GREBBB/

Tali-tali milik Kakashi-sensei pun mengikatku. Kemudian dia pun muncul berkata "Tertangkap kau sekarang..."

"Kata siapa sensei?" Tanyaku dengan nada santai

BOOF/

Tubuhku pun berubah menjadi sebuah kayu gelonggongan, kemudian Kakashi-sensei membatin "Cih, Kawarimi!"

Kemudian Kakashi-sensei berpindah tempat, kemudian aku menginformasikan ini kepada Sasuke dan Sakura "Kalian, berhati-hatilah, aku lihat Kakashi-sensei sedang menuju ke tempat gagal mendapatkan bel itu"

"Kami mengerti" Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura

Sakura pun berniat untuk pergi dari tempatnya, tapi Kakashi-sensei muncul dan berkata "Tatap mataku, Sakura"

-Di alam Genjutsu-

Disuatu tempat, Sakura pun sedang bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian dia melihat tempatnya yang teras aneh, karena tadi dia melihat Kakashi-sensei berhasil menemukannya

'Di mana ini, perasaan tadi sensei menemukanku' Batin Sakura, kemudian dia melihat ke kanan dan kekiri karena curiga dengan tempat itu

"Sa..Sakura" Ucap seseorang

"Sasuke-kun…" Ucap Sakura yang melihat ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke dan badannya dipenuhi kunai yang menancap ditubuhnya dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan teringat ucapanku sebelum tes dimulai. Kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak akan jatuh ke Genjutsu seperti ini, Kai!"

-Kembali ke tempat test-

'Hebat, dia bisa mematahkan Genjutsuku' Batin Kakashi-sensei saat melihat hal ini

"Shannaro!" Teriak Sakura yang kemudian melayangkan pukulannya ke Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi-sensei berhasil menghindar, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf, tapi aku masih punya urusan lain. Jaa", kemudian dia menghilang dengan Sunshin

Aku pun tersenyum melihat ini dan berkata "Good job, Sakura". Setelah itu aku pun pergi ketempat Sasuke

Dilain tempat, Sasuke yang melihat Kashi-sensei sedang mencari yang lain sambil membaca buku laknat miliknya pun mengeluarkan shuriken secara diam-diam

"Disana…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melemparkan shurikennya dan berkata "Kena kau"

Karena seorang Jounin, dia bisa menghindari shuriken milik Sasuke dengan mudah. Kemudian dia berkata "Itu belum cukup untuk mengambil bel milikku ini, Sasuke"

"Cukup… Tidak ada lagi tuan baik hati" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia turun dan menyerang Kakashi-sensei dengan taijutsu miliknya. Karena belum ada kemajuan, dia membuat insou dan memfokuskan api di mulutnya "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" Ucap Kakashi-sensei, kemudian muncul dinding batu yang melindungi tubuhnya dari jurus Katon milik Sasuke

DUARRR/

Terjadilah ledakan kecil karena tabrakan jutsu Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei, saat melihat Kakashi-sensei tidak ada ditempatnya Sasuke pun membatin 'Cih, dimana dia'

Aku yang juga merupakan tipe sensor merasakan chakra Kakashi-sensei dibawah tanah, tepatnya dibawah Sasuke. Kemudian aku menginformasikan Sasuke "Sasuke, cepat menghindar dari sana"

Sasuke pun menghindar kebelakang, kemudian dia melihat tangan Kakashi-sensei muncul dari bawah tanah kemudian dia membatin 'Hampir saja, arigatou dobe'

Kakashi-sensei yang gagal menjebak Sasuke pun muncul dari dalam tanah dan membatin 'Pasti ada yang menjadi pemberi informasi, tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menyadari keberadaanku. Dia bukan tipe sensor, kan?'

Kakashi-sensei pun pergi dari tempat itu, kemudian aku mengejarnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku menurunkan tekanan chakraku ke titik terendah, supaya dia tidak bisa merasakanku. Saat aku menemukannya, aku menghubungi Sasuke "Sasuke, cepat pergi ketempatku. Tapi jangan lupa turunkan tekanan chakramu supaya Kakashi-sensei, tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu"

"Aku mengerti" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia mencari keberadaanku

Kakashi-sensei pun melihat-lihat keadaan, kemudian dia membuka buku laknat miliknya. Setelah melihat itu, aku pun membuat jutsu "Henge no Jutsu!"

POOF/

Aku pun berubah wujud menjadi sebuah kunai, kemudian Sasuke datang dan berkata "Kemana sih, si dobe itu?"

'Aku harap dia menyadari rencanaku ini' Batinku yang melihat Sasuke mencariku dengan kesal

"Kunai, siapa ini" Ucap Sasuke, yang kemudian mengambil kunai itu. Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu dan membatin 'Aura ini… Dobe'

Sasuke yang menyadari rencana seranganku itu pun melemparkan kunai itu kearah Kakashi-sensei, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dengan mudah kemudian…

POOF/

Aku pun berubah kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya dan melemparkan kunaiku 'Kena kau…'

"APAA! Serangan pengalihan" Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang melihat Kunaiku sudah menuju ke arahnya, dia menghindar tapi dia tidak sadar kalau kunaiku telah memotong tali bel yang disimpannya. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan Sunshin

'Bodoh…' Batinku yang mengambil bel yang terjatuh itu dan membawanya

Aku pun pergi dan menemui Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Sakura, kemudian Kakashi-sensei datang dengan Sunshin dan melihat kami bertiga dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Kalian sudah sampai" Ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Ya, begitulah" Balas kami secara bersamaan

"Kau lihat jam itu" Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang menunjuk sebuah jam yang menunjukkan jam 12 siang tepat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian tidak bisa mengambil belnya dariku, jadi sayang sekali. Kalian semua gagal"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, kemudian aku menyeringai "Kau yakin, sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei, kemudian aku memperlihatkan bel tadi kepada Kakashi-sensei. Kemudian Kakashi-sensei pun terbelalak dan berkata "Ba..Bagaimana bisa?"

"Coba lihat tali belmu" Ucapku, kemudian dia pun kaget saat melihat belnya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Kemudian aku berkata "Aku mendapatkan bel ini saat melakukan serangan pengalihan bersama teme tadi"

"Sigh, baiklah. Kau menang… Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bel itu?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei

"Sudahlah, luluskan saja kami. Aku tahu tes ini untuk menguji kerja sama kami kan, ttebayo" Jawabku

"Baiklah, kalian semua LULUS!" Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang menekankan kata lulus pada kami, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah, sekarang kalian resmi menjadi bagian dari tim 7. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu… Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah. Kalian paham?"

"Kami paham, sensei" Ucap kami bersamaan

Kami pun pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk merayakan hari kelulusan tes ini dengan Kakashi-sensei yang mentraktir kami. Kemudian setelah menunggu lama, pesanan kami pun datang

"Ittadakimasu" Ucapku, kemudian aku makan ramen miso ukuran jumbo dengan lahap. Kemudian aku membatin 'Memakan ramen setelah mendapatkan hal seperti ini, memang luar biasa'

"Naruto… Kau hebat sekali, bisa mengambil bel itu dari sensei" Ucap Sakura yang juga turut memakan ramennya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan maaf aku tidak membantu banyak tadi"

"Sakura benar, dobe. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kerja sama kita berhasil, aku kira tadi kita gagal" Ucap Sasuke

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan mereka, kemudian ada yang masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen dan berkata "Kau ada disini, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, Fuu-chan. Kau disini juga ya" Jawabku, kemudian aku bertanya kepadanya "Bagaimana tesmu Fuu-chan?"

"Aku juga berhasil" Jawab Fuu-chan yang sudah duduk disebelah Sakura

"Fuu-chan! Kau meninggalkanku" Ucap seseorang Kunoichi yang memegang boken, dan disebelahnya ada wanita berambut violet yang kupikir adalah sensei dari Fuu-chan, Uzuki Yugao

"Gomen, Natsumi-chan. Aku sangat lapar tadi" Balas Fuu-chan dengan tersenyum

Kemudian Kakashi-sensei melihat Yugao-sensei dan berkata dengan dingin "Yugao…"

"Kakashi-senpai…" Balas Yugao-sensei, kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan gadis bernama Natsumi itu

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Kakashi-sensei yang tersenyum palsu dan memberikan uang bayaran kepada Teuchi-jiisan. Setelah itu dia menghilang dengan Sunshin

Aku pun melihat, sepertinya ada atmosfer perasaan tidak enak saat Kakashi-sensei bertemu dengan Yugao-sensei. Apa mereka punya suatu masalah yang cukup besar? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku pun menatap Fuu-chan seraya meminta penjelasan, tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak mengerti dengan masalah senseinya dengan senseiku

-To Be Continued-


End file.
